PRGS: From Student, To Ranger, To Heroes, To
by A Random Human
Summary: Summer and Ben start of as two really shy students who think that the other is really cute. As Rangers, they are more confident at expressing their opinions and feelings. As heroes, they are a bit too confident with each other. Just will this friendship flourish into much, much more?...
1. AMAZING!

**PRGS: From Students, to Rangers, to Heroes, to... Chapter 1**

* * *

**Summer's Point of View - Ranger School - Almia**

****Oh... I'm so scared! I am the only student to arrive so far! I had just captured a Pikachu for my entrance exam... I just don't know if I would be cut out to be a Ranger... I am sure that I barely passed the exam...

"Congratulations, Summer! You passed the exam with flying colours! That was the highest score that any member of the inscruitable Team School has ever got! Even better than Kate, Keith and Kellyn!"

"R-really?!"

"Yes! And you don't have to be so shy around us, Summer. We are nice people, you know." Mr Kaplan smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder. That made me feel a slight bit better.

"I-I know-w... I-I'm j-j-just sh-shy..." I stammered, definitely showing how nervous I was. The door to the building was then opened by the woman who brought me here.

"Did she pass, Mr Kaplan? And why are you not doing your 'take over the world' speech?"

"Oh she passed alright! Higher than Kate, Keith and Kellyn! And I am not doing the speech as she is one of the shyest students that we have ever had." Mr Kaplan explained to the woman.

"Oh. No wonder she didn't talk at all on the way here. What is your name, anyway?"

"S-S-Sum-Summer..."

"Cute name." A male student said from behind the woman. His hair was strange... almost... gravity defying at the front...

"I'm Ben, by the way." He smiled at me. He was rather cute... But a boy like him would never like a girl like me...

"Right, you two are going to be the only students arriving today. The other students live in far away regions so it takes a while for them to get here." The woman explained.

"Right then. Ben, the Pikachu which you need to capture is over there. I will leave Summer to get accustomed to her new teacher." Mr Kaplan stated as he took Ben into another part of the room.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Ms April and I will be your teacher for the next year." The teacher lady explained. I looked over to where Ben was doing his exam. He was good, probably better than how I did...

"Yes! I did it!" He cheered, fist pumping.

"Same score as Summer! This is amazing!" Mr Kaplan shouted. Ben walked back over to us.

"Please do not try to kill any of us, but after Keith got kidnapped by Heath two years ago, the Ranger Union made a strict rule that every Ranger must have a Ranger Partner of the opposite gender and therefore must be roommates at school and at wherever you are stationed. Both of you have been assigned by the Ranger Union to be partners as of now and seeming as it is late, you both better had go to your room. All of your things are in there already. Room 1 upstairs. Now off you go." Ms April smiled before walking out of the building.

"Late? It is 1pm!" Mr Kaplan shouted. He must find Ms April annoying. Ben put his arm over my shoulders. He felt warm and cosy, like I was meant to be there.

"So... Partner... Wanna go to our room?" He asked. I am going to have to get used to being called 'Partner'... I just nodded my head.

"You can talk to me... I am not actually as confident as I seem so... Both of us are kinda in the same situation..."

"Okay... I just want to sit down though..."

"Well. Let's go then." He said grinning. His grin is cute too...

**Ben's Point of View - Room 1 dorm -**

****"Oh... These beds are so comfy..." Summer made a faint smile as she wrapped herself up in the covers. I think that she feels cold.

"Are you cold? I mean... You are wearing short shorts and a tank top after all..."

"Very cold..." She shivered. I took a good look around the room after that. Green walls, two beds with white bedcovers, two wooden wardrobes, a large window, two desks, two bedside tables... and ONE bathroom. One. Just one. We have to share a bathroom... Summer had noticed that too.

"You had better not leave your underwear on the floor in there..." Summer muttered, going into one of her bags.

"Only if you don't leave your bra over the shower..." I groaned. My sisters did that a lot. It is so annoying! She nodded. She seemed really tired. Well, we were just talking outside for about five hours... She pulled out some pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. I could hear the shower, so I decided to use the time to unpack all of my stuff. I put away my clothes (the Ranger School also no longer had a uniform rule), then I put bits and bobs into my bedside table and desk. The only thing left was a photo. A photo of my family. My two sisters and me. We had no parents. We got abandoned after my younger sister (one was older and the other was younger than me) was born. Then my sisters got adopted a few months ago. I haven't actually heard from them since then. I decided to just stuff the photo into a drawer as soon as Summer came out of the bathroom.

Do you have any idea of how cute she looks? She was wearing a black jumper over her black pyjamas. The jumper was a bit big, but oh well. She still looked cute. She dropped onto the bed that she had claimed to be hers.

"You can go in if you... want..." She yawned at two points during that sentence. I nodded and went in.

**Summer's Point of View (again)- **

****Ben was only in the bathroom for a few minutes until he came out wearing his blue pyjamas... He does look rather cute, but yet again he would never fall for a girl like me... I started to cry then. He looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong?..." He asked, obviously confused. I just shook my head.

"I just miss my family. My little brother and parents..." I whispered when he sat on my bed next to me.

"I miss my two sisters. But I am not letting that get me down, am I?... Okay... Maybe a tiny bit... You shouldn't let not being with them get you down either..." Ben whispered to me.

"C-can I s-sleep with you tonight?... I don't like sleeping in n-new p-p-places at first..." I quietly asked Ben. He thought for a moment.

"O-okay. You can..." He muttered seeming rather uneasy.

"Don't worry... No other student is here yet so no-one will be able to get ideas..." He nodded at that.

A few minutes later, I was lying down next to Ben. He was under his blankets whilst I was under mine. We were both on his bed though. He muttered something then and I didn't hear what he said.

"What did you say?" I asked. He muttered something again.

"H-huh?" I asked again.

"I... erm... think that you are rather... um... cute... Summer..."


	2. Trip to the Basement!

**Ben's Point of View - Room 1 - Upstairs Ranger School**

I took a quick glance at the sleeping girl next to me. Summer looked so at peace when she was sleeping. Not like the shy, conflicted girl that she is during the time that she is awake. I got out of bed and went over to the window. It is still dark outside so I looked at the clock. 1am. It is very early in the morning. I could hear Summer muttering in her sleep. Something about choclate? Strange girl. Dreaming about chocolate. Cool at the same time, though. I sat at my desk, as I did not want to wake her up. But she woke up anyway...

"What are you doing awake at just gone 1am?"

"Can't sleep. I could also ask the same for you."

"I had a nightmare about man-eating chocolate."

"Man-eating chocolate? D'ya know what? I ain't gonna ask."

"Yeah, probably best you don't, Ben. I get cranky when it comes to talking about chocolate."

"Okay..."

"I can't get to sleep now! What can we do for about seven hours then? 'Cause we can eat breakfast as of 8am..." I came up with an idea then.

"I have heard stories from Rangers that went to the school that apparently the first two students at the school come up with the test of strength for each other and the scariest of the two is chosen for the remaining students to do. How 'bout we do something like that?... It is just an... Idea..."

"Well I think it is... good... just like you are. Don't think that I didn't hear you mutter about how cute I was..." I am sure that I went bright red at that.

"Y-Y-You d-did?!"

"Uh huh... Lets just do our test of strength thing then, eh?..." I nodded my bright red head. Then began thinking. When looking around the school, there was a basement. Apparently the evil teacher guy called Kincaid made down there his secret lab. Maybe... I stood up then and went to the door.

"What are you doing?... Just w-wondering..." Summer whispered.

"Just to... check something out... Okay?"

"Okay... it is just that it scares me being... on my own... Unless we make a new tradition... Where the first two students make the test together... Just a thought..."

"Yeah. Why not? That tradition is... probably ancient by now..."

"Well... Lets go then..." She whispered as she got up. She still had that large black jumper on. Probably because it is cold.

"One of my only things reminding me of my dad... His jumper... He died the other day..." She whispered when she noticed me looking at the jumper. Oh my Arceus! Poor girl! She looked a bit unsturdy, so just before she fell to tha ground, I quickly wrapped my arm around her so that my hand was on her opposite arm to me.

"T-th-thanks... Ben..."

**Summer's Point of View - **

****Ben took me outside the room, into the student lounge. His arm was still around me.

"Where are we... going?"

"Maybe the basement."

"Maybe! It... has to be... either we are or not!"

"Okay... You win... It is just that if an evil teacher made the basement his secret lab... Maybe..."

"We can put the challenge in there!" I grinned. Ben nodded.

A few minutes later, we were in the basement. Ben sighed with relief that he had put his navy blue hoodie on.

"C-c-cold i-i-isn-isn't i-i-i-ACHOOO!" He sneezed at the end of the sentence. I felt absolutely freezing too, so I huddled up to Ben for his body heat. I could tell that he had gone red again.

"How c-c-can y-you f-f-fe-feel so w-warm ev-even t-tho-though y-you s-sa-say t-that youarecold!" I rushed the last three words as I felt really cold and was sick of shivering.

"I am n-not sure... You look almost b-blue t-though..." I took a quick took at my hands. He was right... And I didn't feel too well. At least it isn't some snow covered mountain which had an Articuno residing on the peak of it in a region which is like an archipelago of islands which is almost forgotten to the world, isn't it?

I do not believe though that Ben took his hoodie off and put it on me because I was cold, though! I already have a flipping jumper on!

"What about you?!"

"Grew up in Hia Valley for a few years then 'moved' to Pueltown when my little sister was born. Should be fine with the cold." He sneezed again.

"Let's just make a test, eh?" I whispered to the slowly going cold boy next to me. He nodded his head as we walked into the little room in the basement. Cupboards, drawers, insects, cobwebs, ruined machinery and dust.

"I know-w... Hide a school s-styler in here, in one of the creepiest possible places... and make them find it-t..." Ben grinned.

"That is if you make it out alive." A voice said as the door behind us slammed shut and the light switched on. A guy was stood behind us. He looked rather chubby and was wearing yellow. The voice had come from a woman wearing either pink or red. Another guy next to her was wearing blue. I had heard of these people. Kate, Keith and Kellyn the Top Rangers had stopped them! They had been arrested! How could they be here, in a school basement!

"Those two pathetic kids are the only ones to get a higher score that those three? Yeah right. Probably got zero minus their scores combined!" Blue guy growled.

"Ice plan to get rid o' students Kate, Keith, Kellyn worse than bit stupid!" The guy in yellow laughed as he grabbed one of my arms and one of Ben's. We tried to break free but to no avail. That guy was strong.

"They fight like those three though. Maybe we could get a bit of money from 'em." The woman grinned. The guy in yellow wanted to give her a small clap, which involved him taking his hands off us. Me and Ben used this as our opportunity to escape. We quickly ran up the basement steps and saw Ms April and the head, Mr Lamont looking worried.

"There you two are! It is 8:30 in the morning! Where were you?" Ms April asked.

"No time to answer!" Ben shouted as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to behind the teachers just as the trio emerged at the top of the steps.

"Look, kids. You are coming with us no matter what you say. We have a mission to dispose of anyone who is better than Kate, Keith and Kellyn at the Ranger School before they turn out to be some sort of Ranger Union miracleworkers!" The guy in blue shouted.

"So we are what? Miracleworkers yet disposable? Tut tut tut Ice. You should be ashamed..."

"We can dispose of you before you even have the chance to get rid of any students!"

"I am also offended that you go from kidnapping me to kidnapping little children to obtain a certain mushroom-haired scientist to kidnapping new students!" Those three voices... I had heard them before. OMA... Three Top Rangers were stood right inbetween us and the bad guys. Kate, Kellyn and Keith! The three bad guys then ran away through a window then. I was all shaky though. I was absolutely terrified still. Those people just made me go from shy to very shy.

"Are you two okay?" Kate asked us. I began to cry and ran back upstairs then. I fell onto my bed and went under the covers, hiding my head. I am definately not okay.

**Ben's Point of View - 2 days later****  
**I seriously don't believe that a little trip to the basement would be able to give me and Summer the flu! All the other students had arrived now and occasionally came into our room to say hello to us. I also heard whenever a new student was showed around be told to be careful if they went into room 1 as we had the flu because of a little adventure in the basement. Summer must be feeling a bit better by now though. She had slept a lot and was looking more like herself every day. I don't know about if I feel better. One thing that I know for sure though. As soon as I graduate, I am going to hunt those three down!


	3. Ollie, Jenni and Cherry

**Summer's Point of View - Room 1 - Student** dorms"You two are still rather Ill. You are going to stay in here for another day at least. After that for a few days you can go into the student lounge. You will be in lessons in at least three days." Janice, the caretaker for People, Pokemon and the School told me and Ben. I nodded. Ben groaned. Janice left after that. I sat up in bed then.

"Ugh... How do you have the energy to sit up, Summer? I don't..."

"Dunno." I moaned. Then the door opened.

"Oh my gosh! Ben! Are you okay?" The two girls who had walked in shouted. A boy came into the room with them.

"Jenni? Cherry? What are you doing here?!" Ben almost yelled. The boy with the girls walked over to me then, and gave me a hug.

"You look unwell too, sis!" I made a slight grin.

"Nice to see you too, Ollie." I whispered to my little brother. I hugged Ollie (his name is actually Oliver, btw) then looked around. Ben, who still looked really weak was getting clambered on by the smaller of the two girls and hugs from the other.

"Get off me, Jenni! I don't want a hug Cherry!" He growled turning around on his bed, facing the wall. The two girls looked hurt.

"What is this about, Ben? Us getting adopted and not you? There was nothing that any of us could have done to stop it!" Cherry shouted.

"Well you both could've at least tried to get in contact with me! I kept trying to get you two, but kept getting told that you were never there!"

"But me and big sis write letters to you! Our new parents keep saying that they will send them to you! Unless... They never sent them. They wanted to separate us from you! I knew that they never liked you Benny, but we never thought that they would try to separate us completely..." Jenni whispered loud enough for us to hear. Me and Ollie decided that it was their family matter, not ours, so we should not get involved.

"How is Mom now, Ollie? Has she got over Dad dying yet?"

"She bad! She sent to hospital! She tried kill her and me!" He shouted, hugging me even tighter.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! She get arrested for trying to kill me! When she out of hospital though..." I hugged my little brother tightly. How dare she do that! I knew that Mom had emotional problems, but... She would never fall so low... Would she?

"Oh... Because of Mommy getting in jail soon, these girls let me stay with them as they your only friend's sisters!" Ollie hugged me tighter than before. I hugged him tighter too. I don't want to lose my little brother just like I have my parents... I also saw that Ollie looked really upset at Dad being mentioned, so I grabbed the jumper of Dad's and put it on him. He looked like he was wearing a dress with really long arms! He put on his cheeky grin then. His little brown eyes shining and his long brown curls bouncing. That is the little bro I know.

**Ben's Point of View - Room 1 - 2 hours later****  
**"Those people disgust me!" I yelled, after waking up. I had just had a nightmare about the people who adopted my sisters were really keeping them prisoners, and Summer's brother had fell into their trap too. But I still can't believe that they are trying to prevent me and my sisters from keeping contact with each other... Summer looked at me with a confused and scared look on her face.

"A-are you okay? B-Ben?"

"Uh... yeah... sorta... maybe... no..." I don't know if I am okay. I just don't want Summer to know that...

"I ain't... You just made my headache about a million times worse than it already is!" Summer's face then went from a scared look to a worried look when I stayed quiet

"D-Did I up-upset you?"

"No..."

"Why are you so quiet then?"

"Remember. I am quite shy, like you. I don't often like letting my emotions out..." Summer nodded. I just... hope that the same thing that happened between me and my sisters does not happen between Summer and Ollie...


	4. Outdoor class and Tyler

**Chapter 4: Outdoor class...**

**Ben's Point of View - Ascension Square**

It has been three weeks since Summer was told to rejoin lessons. Two weeks since I was though. It was the lesson that I had been looking forward to the most ever since I started. Outdoor Class. And apparently this Outdoor Class would be special. I mean, first time that it has ever been taken by Top Rangers!

"Right students! Back up a bit!" Mr Lamont directed. Everyone took a step back, except me... I got pushed by another student as they took a step back which made me fall into Summer, making both of us fall over... into a VERY awkward position.

"I never knew that Summer and Ben were a couple!" I heard from a voice behind me as I stood up, bright red, then helped a bright red Summer up. Summer then squealed and hid behind me. She must be terrified of Kate, Keith and Kellyn somehow. I growled at Keith.

"There is no way that we would be a couple! We are just friends! We got pushed over!" I shouted. Kellyn walked over to me and Summer and grabbed one of my arms and one of Summer's.

"That is what they all say. That is how Kate and Keith started out. Saying that they were pushed over, and look where they are now." Kellyn smirked before looking at Kate and Keith, who were kissing... For quite a while...

"NO WAY KELLYN!" I yelled. I am... not too sure about my feelings towards Summer... Summer broke out of Kellyn's grip and walked over to some nearby rocks and sat down hugging her knees.

"What is up with her?" Kellyn asked, letting go of my arm with a confused face.

"Dunno. She is often like this near you three. She is rather shy too..." I whispered.

"So you are both shy. I get it."

"You... d-do?"

"Yep. I was the shyest person at the school when I was here and look at me now!"

"Trying to set up two students? Creeping out the student stood infront of you? Watching Kate and Keith make out?" I started firing at him. He went bright red as I said the third question out really loud.

"Where is Summer?" Kellyn then asked. I turned around and saw that she wasn't there. Ms. April was talking to the now crying girl at the top of the steps heading to the square. Summer then went back towards the Ranger School.

"Ben! Come over here for a minute!" Ms. April shouted. I went over to her, whilst sticking my middle finger up at Kellyn from behind my back.

"Do you want to stay here? It is just that we know that you have been looking forward to Outdoor Class, but Summer has a bit of a fear of people who are famous and people who try to wind her up and has gone back to the main building because of Kellyn. Do you want to stay here or try to comfort her?" She asked, with a look of concern on her face.

"I should see if she is okay... I am getting sick of Kellyn saying that we are dating and of Kate and Keith kissing." I growled as I made my way back to the school. Ms. April was rather shocked at the amount of hatred that I had for Kellyn alone.

**Summer's Point of View - Room 1 - Student dorms**

****Ben came into the room a few minutes after me, grumbling to himself. He fell back onto his bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Kellyn is so... Grrr!" Ben then shouted, Scaring me. I was rather worried when there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. I began sucking on my favourite yellow scarf which I wear almost 24/7 as Kellyn walked in.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ben shouted at the Top Ranger. I shoved more of my scarf into my mouth.

"Kate and Keith are forcing me to apologise. And I truly am sorry." Ben smirked.

"Yeah right. Go kiss your guitar. That was leaked all over the news the other day, so don't deny." I growled, before pulling up the hood of my yellow hoodie. Ah... The news... The only way to wind up Top Rangers and they can't deny it... Ben got up then and slammed the door shut in Kellyn's face. We heard Kellyn walk off then, and I began to cry.

"Summer? You okay?" Ben asked me. I just shook my head.

"I just felt a bit upset when you said no way to us ever being a couple... I really do think that you are cute... Handsome, even... That just crushed all of my hopes..." I whispered to Ben as he sat next to me on my bed.

"I only said that as I was unsure as to whether I thought of you as just a friend, or if I liked you more than that..." Ben whispered back. I looked at Ben in the eyes. They were... really pretty when the shiny hazel orbs looked concerned... The next thing that Ben did shocked me. He stood up and pulled me off my bed and hugged me. Then he... Kissed me... Oh my arceus... The boy of my dreams just kissed me... We decided that it went a bit far when there was another knock on the door and we shrieked as we fell into the same awkward position as before, but in reverse. I fell onto Ben. I quickly got up and Ben dived onto his bed. I answered the door, and a male student was stood there, called Tyler, leaning against the doorframe with no shirt on, trying to show of his abs and arm muscles.

"Hey, Summer..." He said, trying to sound seductive. Fail!

"Whaddya want?"

"You know..." Tyler then moved his arms, grabbing hold of me and pulling me out of mine and Ben's room. Seeming as it was late, the other students had gone to bed.

"You know what?!" I snapped in his face. He pulled me up against him and wrapped his legs around mine so that I could not escape.

"I want you... To go with me to the Christmas Dance... And I am not letting you go back in there until you say yes..." He whispered into my face. Then he moved his legs and pushed me onto one of the couches in the student lounge then he fell ontop of me. His bodyweight was making me unable to get up. I shook my head then, making Tyler growl and unleash his inner pervert because he began to squeeze my chest, making me want to shout. I tried to call for Ben, but he forced me into a kiss. I attempted to break out of his grip again.

"Say yes and you can go and I will leave you alone." He growled in my face. I wanted to scream for help as loud as I possibly could, but it came out a bit muffled because his hand was now covering my mouth. But why should I have to suffer? I don't want to go to any dance with a perv! Then Ben showed up. Face showing a lot of anger. Fists clenched.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. My. Summer." Ben snapped. Tyler then got up off me and I bolted over to Ben. Then my Ben got a fist to the face from Tyler.

"My Summer. Not yours." Tyler growled as Ben made a slight hand gesture to get back into our room. I don't want to watch Ben get hurt any more so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into our room, slamming the door shut.


	5. You serious!

**Summer's Point of View - Student Dorms - Room 1**

****Tyler was banging on mine and Ben's door. I was all shaky as Ben was trying to keep the door shut.

"Summer! I can't keep the door shut for much longer! Hide!" Ben shouted as he was sent flying forward and Tyler burst into the room. Luckily, I had ran into the bathroom and had shut the door. I could hear what was going on in the bedroom.

"Where is she, you little b******?!"

"Why does it matter, taking Summer to the Christmas Dance anyway?"

"She is the cutest girl in the school. Me and the other boys want to take her to it, so I may as well take her before the others get her! Now answer my question!" I then heard Ben yelp in pain and I looked through the keyhole. His nose was covered in blood and he was clutching his stomach as soon as Tyler kicked him. I feel squirmish at the sight of blood. I just leant against the door, hugging my knees as quietly as I possibly could. Please don't find me... Then I heard shouting from the other side of the door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"Not... Telling... You... Argh!" I heard a few groans from Ben. Then the bathroom door swung open.

"There you are, Summer... No need to be afraid... I just want to make you want to go to the Christmas Dance with me..." Tyler then pinned me up against the wall. There was a horrible cracking sound come from my left arm as he did so. I winced in pain as he moved his arm from my arm to my neck to keep me in place.

"Get off me! I... Would never... fall... so low... as to... ever... date you..." I could barely make out a word because of his hand. Thank goodness that an announcement came from the loudspeakers at that moment.

"_Mr Lamont wishes to see Tyler Jones, Summer Minami and Ben Natsuya in the staffroom immediately."_ Tyler let go and walked away, leaving me to fall to the floor gasping for breath and crying at the amount of pain in my arm. I couldn't move, as I was in quite a bit of pain from falling to the ground. Ben couldn't move either, seeming as he had been knocked out. A few minutes later, I just about had enough energy to just about get myself into the bedroom as soon as Ms. April walked in and gasped.

"What happened in here?!" She shouted, seeing the state that me, Ben and the room was in.

"Tyler Jones... Is what happened..." Ben whispered so that we could just about hear.

"What did he do?" Mr Lamont said with Tyler at his side, smirking.

"He pulled me out of the room to try and ask me to some Christmas Dance, I rejected him then he pushed me onto one of the sofas and went all pervy on me. Ben came out and told him to get off me then Ben got a punch in the face. I got Ben in here before he could take another blow for me. He tried to keep the door shut as Tyler tried to break in here, he told me to hide, so I did, Tyler got in and hurt Ben even more... Then hurt my arm and tried to do things to me in there!" I groaned, pointing at the bathroom. Mr Lamont shook his head then.

"Tyler said that you and Ben tried to beat him up after you rejected his invitation to the Christmas Dance, but seeing the state that Summer and Ben are in... We know that Summer was the one telling the truth." He said, looking angrily at Tyler as Ms April helped me and Ben up and onto our beds.

"Both of them are rather seriously injured, Tyler. You do know that you could get arrested for the amount of harm that you have caused these two?!" Ms. April shouted. Tyler shrugged his shoulders and began to walk off, just as a person very familiar to me walked upstairs into the Student Lounge.

"Hey big bro!" I just about shouted just as Crawford noticed what was going on, seeming as the Vientown Ranger Base was called because of a major disturbance in the Student Dorms.

**Ben's Point of View - **

****"Okay, let me get this straight. Crawford is your brother. He gets overprotective of you at times. He usually attempts to kill anyone who hurts you too. That about right?" I asked Summer the next day.

"Yep. And if it involves me crying at some point, he literally will kill them. We were barely holding him back from going into the school kitchens, getting a knife and stabbing Tyler right there and then." Summer explained. I nodded my head. It doesn't look right. Summer with a cast on her arm, I mean. She looked at me then hugged me, at least she was gentle, knowing that I had broken ribs.

"Thanks... For standing up for me... If it wasn't for you... Then Tyler would have..." Summer shivered then. No wonder with what Tyler was attempting to do to her...

"Summer and Ben, there is someone outside who wishes to talk to you. The rest of you stay here for the lesson." Ms. April said as she walked into the room. She made it sould like we were not actually going to return to lessons again! Me and Summer got up and walked outside then Summer's fear of famous people kicked in again. I was confused. What was Professor Hastings doing here?

"There you go Hastings. Our two prize students despite repeatedly getting into terrible situations repeatedly." Mr. Lamont introduced.

"Summer and Ben. This is Professor Hastings. He wishes to offer something to you both." Summer inched out from behind my back a bit.

"There is no need to be scared of me, miss. I am not going to hurt you." Professor Hastings smiled at Summer, boosting her confidence quite a bit.

"He's better than Kellyn then." Summer grinned.

"Yes... Kate and Keith told me about that! But that is not why I want to see you both. I want to give you both these." He then held out two stylers. Not just any styler. The newer type of fine styler.

"But... That's a..." Summer started.

"Fine Styler..." I finished.

"Yes. A fine styler."

"But we are only students!" Summer shouted.

"No you are not, Summer. You are both Top Rangers now. All of the situations that the two of you have been and triumphed in has proven to us already that you both are capable enough to bear the rarely given out title of Top Ranger. I want to see you both at the Ranger Union in three hours." Professor Hastings smiled before walking away, leaving me and Summer frozen to the spot holding our new stylers. Mr Lamont was laughing at the looks on our faces.

"Don't you two need to pack up your stuff now?" He then asked, calming down. Me and Summer then looked at each other and ran back into the classroom.

"Why are you two in such a rush?" Ms. April asked us. Summer, for I think the first time since I met her, grinned.

"Lets just say that me and Ben just graduated then got promoted. Looks like something good came from rejecting Tyler after all!" She chirped, showing off her new Styler. Everyone, even the almost suspended Tyler gawped at us.

"TOP RANGERS!" Almost everyone in the room yelled. I quickly covered my ears.

"I think that burst my eardrums..." Summer laughed awkwardly, rubbing her ears. We both quickly got our stuff from the classroom and dorm room then headed out to the Ranger Union. I do not f***ing believe that this is happening!


	6. KIDNAPPED!

**Ben's Point of View - Outside the Ranger Union**

****"Oh my Arceus... I don't believe that we are really here..." I awed as I looked at the large building stood before me and Summer.

"Good! You are both finally here!" We then heard, and a girl with puffy blonde hair skipped over to us.

"I take it that you are both Summer and Ben, then! I'm Rhythmi by the way!" the girl grinned.

"Yep! The last time that I checked, I was called Summer and he is called Ben!" Summer grinned before whispering something to her.

"What?! You think he's hot! I can't wait to tell everyone! Especially Kate, Keith and Kellyn!" Rhythmi grinned as me and Summer went red in the face.

"Nah, only joking! I usually try to keep things secret!" Rhythmi giggled when she saw our faces.

"So... When will we actually get to go in?" I asked, then a look of realisation came onto Rhythmi's face.

"RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, grabbing my arm and Summer's not broken arm and dragging us into the building.

"Professor Hastings! Chairperson Erma! The new Top Rangers are here!" Rhythmi yelled, dragging me and Ben into the Conference Room.

"Thank you, Rhythmi dear. Please may you return to your station now." The woman in the room smiled. Rhythmi nodded and skipped out of the room, despite the heels that were on her feet.

"I take it that you have met three of your fellow Top Rangers then, you two?" The woman asked. We nodded.

"Right then. We would like you both to get used to this building and the people here, especially you, Summer, with your fear of famous people and all. You both share a room together like at school. It is on the left wing in room 4. Your Ranger Uniforms are in there too. They are also different to the other Top Ranger's uniforms too, they have been designed to keep you cool when it is hot, and warm when it is cold. Now off you both go!" Professor Hastings said rather quickly. He must definately be impatient. We both then walked out of the room and had a little look around before we went to our room. I looked about more as Summer was in the bathroom getting changed. Wher she came out though... Oh my Arceus when she walked out...

**Summer's Point of View - **

****I rather like my ranger uniform... Other than the fact that Ben is staring at me almost needily.

"Never seen a girl wear shorts before, Ben?" He was still staring at me when he replied.

"Not as short as _that_!"

"Why are you staring at me though? Of everyone it's me! Almost every guy I know is usually gawping over that supermodel in Unova... Elesa! That's it!"

"Why should I gawp at someone like that when someone like you is around?!" He grinned before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me onto his lap.

"BEN!" I shouted. The more that I tried to break out of his grip, his arms just went tighter around me until it was at the point where I was pressed right against his chest then he kissed me and let me go.

"I had better get dressed now." Ben grinned.

"Yeah. You should if ya wanna keep on gawping at me." I grinned, before sitting down on my new bed and covering my legs, making Ben sulk before he went into the bathroom to get changed. A few minutes later, Ben came out of the bathroom as soon as our new stylers began to ring. That was cool...

"Erm... Summer, Ben... There is an emergency at the moment and you both are needed in the operations room ASAP!" Rhythmi shouted. I stood up and looked at Ben, who looked hot in his new uniform. Really hot... ah... So cute... Stop it, Summer! Emergency! Not 'Ben looks hot so you must talk to youself in your head about how adorable he looks'!

"SUMMER! SNAP OUT OF IT AND COME ON!" Ben shouted in my face as I snapped back to reality. Ben then grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs, where everything was frantic and the operators were trying to get in contact with five Rangers. The Rangers? Kate, Keith, Kellyn, Barlow... and Crawford.

"We are not getting any of them!" Rhythmi shouted to the professor and chairperson.

"Right then! If we can not get in contact with them, Wendy and Sven! Come here for a second! Summer and Ben! You too!" Professor Hastings shouted. The four of us looked at him intently.

"Okay. Barlow and Crawford went to Boyle Volcano last night to investigate sightings of Kincaid and the Sinis Trio there but vanished..."

"MY BROTHER VANISHED!" I yelled. The professor nodded.

"Yes, Summer. Crawford has vanished. But, you see Kate, Keith and Kellyn went to find them and the criminals. Unfortunately, those three disappeared too..." The professor was interrupted again, but this time by an incoming call.

"_Hello, Ranger Union..." _The person who had appeared on the screen smirked. Oh no... Ice...

"Whaddya want?" Me and Ben growled.

"_You two. We will give back our five prisoners, if we get your two new Top Rangers."_ I just stared at the screen, fear present in my eyes. Ben grabbed my hand, also staring at the screen. I shook my head then.

"They have my brother. They ain't taking me. I am taking them back." I growled. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"But... you are only rookies!" Rhythmi shouted.

"Rookie or not, we are fighting to get them back. If they catch us, then fine. At least we made an effort to rescue them." Ben shouted. Erma nodded.

"Why aren't the rest of you like those two? That is the sort of inspiring words that you lot are supposed to be saying to them!" Professor Hastings shouted. That makes me feel good. Now I want to find my bro!


	7. Weapon?

**Ben's Point of View - Boyle Volcano**

****Summer's Styler began to ring as soon as we got into the volcano. Sven was showing her what to do. The thing is, Summer was giggling at something he said and he was literally right over her shoulder. I growled quietly and Wendy glared angrily at the two. I take it that Wendy either has a crush on, or is dating Sven. When Summer _finally _managed to answer the call, she began to cry at something that she was told. She slowly made her way over to me and Wendy tears running down her face.

"I am going to f***ing kill Ice, Lavana and Heath!" She growled.

"Why?" I asked.

"They have kidnapped mine and Sum's other sibling other than Crawford-" Sven began.

"Ollie? Hang on... You said yours _and _Summer's other sibling!" Me and Wendy shouted in unison.

"Yeah... So? Oh, and by the way, Ben, they took Jenni and Cherry too." Summer snapped. I froze to the spot. My sisters... My sisters!

"Do any of you have a knife, or a weapon that can murder someone?" I asked. Summer laughed and put her arm around my waist.

"Aww... My sister has a boyfriend..." Sven laughed.

"Do you want what happened to you when you just became a Ranger to happen again? If no, shut up!" Sven shut up then.

"What happened to him?"

"Stole his hat, threw it into the volcano here, then broke his styler arm."

"You are evil, Sum!" I smirked.

"I know!" I also realised something else then. She seems to be a lot more confident than from when we first met at the Ranger School entrance exams...

**Summer's Point of View - Hidden Port**

"Look! There is another cargo ship!" Wendy gasped.

"Well well well... Looks like you got our message then... So you want to save our eight captives? You can try if you survive this." Ice smirked from ontop of the ship. Then there was a sharp pain in my back.

"Ahhhh!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I fell to my knees gasping for breath. My brother ran over to me and was trying to calm me down and steady my breathing. With the little vision that I had, I could just about see Ice smirking on the ship and Ben, along with Sven were trying to keep me awake. This is just too much for me!


	8. Ben and his new Partner Pokemon!

**Right, people have noticed that I like picking on Summer and getting her hurt in my stories, but that is just what she is like in my stories - Prone to getting hurt!**

* * *

**Ben's Point of View - Hidden Harbour  
**"Wendy, stay here and keep an eye on Summer, I will go into the ship with Ben and beat the s*** out of those idiots in there!" Sven ordered. He must be like this over his (now unconscious) sister.

A few minutes later, me and Sven were on the ship and we heard shouting.

"Get off me you weird pink freak!" Was what we heard.

"Jenni!" I shouted, Lavana has my little sister!

"Your sister, I guess?" Sven asked.

"Yeah, my 12 year old sister." I whispered, before moving on. Everything was quiet until I heard a noise.

"Star..." I looked around and saw a cage in a room, and it had three injured Staraptor, two hurt Pachirisu and a weak Buizel.

"Shock, Sparky and Splash. Kellyn, Kate and Keith's Partner Pokemon." Sven plainly stated. But what about the Staraptor?...

"I bet the three of them were flying when they were caught. Hang on... Crawford's Budew and Barlow's Makuhita are there too!" He then said. We both eventually got the cage open and seven of the eight Pokemon managed to get out. One Staraptor stayed in there. I walked over to it and saw it's wing.

"What is the matter with it, Ben?" Sven asked.

"I think that it has injured it's wing, it probably might not make it off the ship with a wing in this state." The Staraptor began nuzzling my leg with her head. I knew that it was a her, seeming as it had a relatively small spot (a lot smaller than Wendy's Staraptor) on it's forehead.

"I think that she wants to stay with you. I think that you may actually have a Partner Pokemon now." Sven said after the Pokemon's wing was bandaged up. Then there was a scream.

"Oh s***! Cherry now!" I shouted.

"Another sister?"

"Two years older than me. She is 16." Me and Sven then began to run through the hallways, just to have two people get in the way.

"Tut tut tut, Sven and... Ben is it? No running in the hallways!" One of the figures in the way laughed.

"Yeah, the boy that took MY date away from ME! How 'nice' to see you again, Ben..." The other person snapped. Oh s***... Not him... Anyone but HIM!


	9. RIP Cherry Our Mothers!

**Summer's Point of View - Ranger Union**

I am just about regaining my vision. I can see a hat, an afro, curly hair and gravity defying hair.

"Finally woke up eh, Sum?"

"Ollie! She is barely awake!"

"Crawford there is no need to shout!"

"Just shut up..." As my vision became clearer, I could make out who the people were. Crawford with his arm in a cast, Ollie with a bandage on his head, Sven and the cute Ben.

"Oww... My back hurts enough... Don't make my head worse too..." I growled quietly.

"Okay. See ya, sis. Come on Ollie!" Crawford grinned before Ollie jumped onto his back. The then left the room. Just before Sven left, Ben snatched his hat and threw it over to me.

"I think this hat suits me!" I grinned. Sven snatched it off my head and put it back on his then walked out. Ben then fell back onto his bed.

"Worth a try getting the hat off him."

"Huh? Why am I here? I was at Boyle Volcano..." I then groaned confusedly.

"You have been out cold for two weeks after getting stabbed, by Heath as a matter of fact. I totally kicked butt on that cargo ship! Even got a Partner Pokemon! Oh and HE was there..."

"He?"

"Tyler. He joined the bad guys. Just to get rid of me and get 24/7 access to you whenever he wants."

"That makes it sounds like he wants to..." The thought of that made me shudder.

"Yeah... He said exactly what you are thinking, probably..." We were quiet for a few minutes until I sat up on my bed. Then someone came into the room.

"Summer?..." Her. Her of all people. My freakin' psycho of a mother.

"Whaddya want?" I snapped.

"To see if you are okay, little baby."

"How many times do I have to f***ing tell you?! I ain't a little baby any more! And why did you try to kill yourself and Ollie after Dad's death?!" I snapped.

"I was depressed, Summer! I wasn't with it! I had gone insane!"

"Don't care. I still don't want anything to do with you EVER AGAIN!" I yelled at her before getting up (just about) and making my way over to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me before breaking down.

**Ben's Point of View - **

Woah... Summer must really hate her mom... especially since her dad died... I was making myself look like I was listening to music on my phone with my earphones in, but really I was listening in on what was going on.

A few minutes after her Mom left, Summer emerged from the bathroom, face drenched with tears.

"I f***ing hate her!" Summer shouted before sitting on her bed.

"You okay, Summer?" I asked, sitting next to her. She shook her head. I put my arm around her.

"I felt the same way when my Mom abandoned me and my sisters when we were three..." Then the horrible scene with Cherry in onboard the cargo ship... Her beaten, bloody body... Lavana smirking whilst stood over her cold body... Yeah... Lavana killed her... I burst into tears at that thought.

"Why are you crying, Ben?..."

"Lavana killed Cherry... Killed my big sister... I am happy that Jenni didn't die though... But... At least Ice, Lavana, Heath, Kincaid and Tyler got arrested for murder and kidnapping..." I whispered to Summer, who then hugged me. The door opened and a crying Jenni walked in then.

"Ben... Our real Mom want to talk to us..." Jenni whimpered.

"Real Mom! The one that abandoned us when you were 1 and I was 3?!"

"Yes, Benny... That Mom..." She stuttered before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room. Summer ran over to us though and wrapped her arms around my waist, so I put my free arm around her. At least someone has been able to fill the gap that Cherry's death left...


	10. Jirachi! Go-Rock Squad! Summer's Powers!

**Summer's Point of View - Ranger Union**

Ben has seemed... depressed... recently... Ever since Cherry's death and being reunited with his real Mom...

"Summer." Sven walked over to me.

"Oh! Hey big bro!" I grinned.

"You are needed upstairs."

"A bit on the glum side today, eh bro!"

"Just go upstairs, Summer!" Sven shouted at me. He has been like this ever since the cargo ship about a month ago! I walked past my brother, sneakily grabbed his hat and legged it upstairs.

"Hey, Sum... Is that Sven's hat?" Ben whispered.

"Yeah! I think that it suits me!" Ben let out a tiny chuckle at that. The first time that he has laughed in a few weeks.

"Do you know why we were called here though?" He then asked. I shook my head. Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma walked over to us with a still limping Kellyn, a broken arm Kate and a perfectly fine Keith.

"Summer and Ben, looks like you are both finally here!" The Professor shouted, just to get hit on the back of the head by Erma.

"We need you two to go on a mission with Keith, seeming as Kate and Kellyn are still not in a well enough state for missions." Erma explained. I looked at Keith and he shrugged his shoulders.

"There has been reports of a strange commotion near the Chroma Ruins and Highlands. The have also been strange people knocking around there according to Wendy who flys over Almia on patrol. We want you two and Keith to go there and you are to stop or at least prevent anything dangerous from happening. NOW HURRY OVER THERE!" Hastings yelled. Kate and Kellyn then burst out laughing.

"Look behind you, Summer!" Kate smirked. I turned around and gulped.

"Hat. Now!" Sven yelled. I forgot that I had his hat on... I sulked as I gave him his hat back.

"Thank you!" He snarled before turning away.

"Something is definitely up with my bro..." I began thinking about what could be up with him.

**Ben's Point of View -**

Great... Just great... Summer has zoned out... How to snap her out of it...

"I know how to snap her out of it..." Sven smirked with his back still turned.

"How?" I asked.

"She has to be kissed. It happened a lot when we were younger or in danger usually. Our Mom was there then. Summer doesn't like her any more, so it will not work if she does it. It doesn't work for me, Crawford or Oliver either... It has to be you, Ben..." Sven smirked. Kellyn started laughing even more.

"SHUT UP GUITAR KISSER!" I yelled at him, making him go red and everyone looked at him and burst out laughing. My work here is done. I quickly kissed Summer's cheek making her snap out of it.

"What happened? Why is everyone laughing?" She asked.

"I told everyone about Kellyn's guitar kissing habit..."

"OMA! You did?!" She burst out laughing then.

"We had better go now you two." Keith said heading towards the stairs when everything had calmed down. So we have to go to the Chroma Ruins!

**30 minutes later... Chroma Ruins -  
**"So is this the Ruins, Keith?" I asked. Keith nodded. Then there was some strange blue pulse go through the ground and Summer gasped.

"JIRACHI!" She shouted. Me and Keith just looked at her confused.

"There is a Jirachi living here! It is unlike the other Jirachi's around the world! It wakes up when there is a troublesome commotion in the ruins and sends healing for the ground... I saved it when I was younger when I accidentally ventured into the ruins. It said that I will always be it's friend and that it would be eternally grateful to me... So don't mind me if I start talking at random times in the ruins, I will be talking to Jirachi." She explained. I nodded. Keith just did the crazy hand gesture.

Once in the Ruins, Summer started talking.

"Are you sure?... Uh huh... Uh huh... Right. Okay, you try and find your way to me and my friends, Jirachi." I asked Summer what was going on.

"Some of the Go-Rock Squad from Fiore are here, Gordor too. They are trying to take Jirachi to fulfill their selfish wishes.

"_Summer and friends! There you are!"_ The wish granting Pokemon flew over to us.

"Hi, Jirachi! How are you? Did they hurt you?" Summer asked.

"_No! They kept catching me in nets though so I had to keep teleporting myself out! Are you okay though? I sense a pain in your back!"_

"Got stabbed by bad guys a few weeks ago, but it is nothing now. Oh, these two are my friends Jirachi! Keith is the redhead an-"

_"OH YES! I REMEBER SEEING HIM WITH YOUR BROTHER AND PACHIRISU GIRL A FEW YEARS AGO NOW! Dimmy Sunny people?"_

"Team Dim Sun. And yes, this is Keith. The boy with gravity defying hair is Ben." Jirachi then flew over to me and jabbed me in the head.

"_You have been suffering with terrible grief for the past few weeks. A girl called Cherry. Your big sister."_ The mention of Cherry makes me feel sadder than I usually am.

"_I didn't mean to upset you more..."_ Jirachi apologised then sat on my head, it felt really light but... it began to tickle me...

"Aww... You two look so cute!" Summer squealed.

"She has a point there, y'know..." Keith smirked before turning his back to us.

"THERE IS THE JIRACHI! WITH THE RANGERS!" Was then shouted and we all turned around.

"S***!" Keith yelled just as there was a large explosion. Jirachi flew over to Summer, who in turn clutched the Pokemon tightly. Then a lot of rocks from the ceiling fell. Sepating me and Keith from Summer... But Summer was on the same side as Jirachi and the bad guys!

"SUMMER!" I yelled. There was just a few muffled sounds from the other side.

**Summer's Point of View - **

"Get off me and let Jirachi go!" I shouted whilst the bad guys were trying to cover my mouth whilst holding onto me.

"No, and what makes you think that we will, Girl?" Gordor snapped in my face.

"Because if you don't, when I was seven, that Jirachi shared it's powers with me. If you do not let it go, I will give it all of my energy to let it escape!" I shouted.

"A girl with the powers of a Jirachi?... Maybe she will be just as useful as Jirachi itself..." I gulped as he grabbed onto my arm, but I just about managed to teleport out of his grip. I am meant to only use these powers in times of extreme emergency. This is one of those times. I quickly grabbed Jirachi and began to run further into the ruins. Ben and Keith may find their way to me by going into the ruins another way.

"_Summer! That is twice that you have saved me now!" _Jirachi told me.

"You are my friend! Of course I have to help you! Plus that is what my job as a Ranger needs me to do!" I shouted.

"_S***! A dead end, Summer! Where do we go now?"_ I though for a moment. Then sent us both to a pathway with no dead ends.

"_Lets go, Summer! They are right behind us!"_ I kinda figured that out when a rope got threw around my wrist.

"Wah!"

"We have the girl!" They shouted.

"Jirachi! Go get Ben and Keith and bring them here!" I shouted as they tied me up. Unless they are quick... I am screwed as these guys may try to use my powers!


	11. wishes and new life

**Summer's Point of View - Chroma Ruins**

"Just throw her there. Hold her in place." Gordor commanded to his minions. They nodded, threw me to the ground and tied my hands to the two (inconveniently placed) naturally formed rock pillars that were at either side of me.

"Now... What to do with Jirachi girl first?... Decisions, decisions... Ahh make her explain her powers to us..." Gordor smirked as he made his way over to me. He grabbed my shirt and his face was right in front of mine. I am trying not to show my fear.

"Tell me everything about the powers Jirachi gave you. If you do not... We will use force!" Gordor held a knife to my face. That made me gulp.  
"I... Erm... Well... I can heal small areas of the Earth..."

"Go on..."

"I can teleport around, but only a few metre distances, but it will not work if I am unable to move my arms to my side, like now..."

"Keep talking!"

"And... I can grant wishes..." The power that I will try to resist using until I am rescued...

"Hmm... wishes, eh... We must use this power to our advantage!"

"But you can't make me! I can only use it with my free will!"

"Well, we will just have to force you. You lot, go try to capture and hurt the two boys that were with her. DO NOT kill them!" Gordor commanded to four of his minions. They nodded and went off.

"Do as we say now?"

"Eeh! Fine! I will! Just don't hurt Ben or Keith!"

"You four come back! Do not go after the boys! If she refuses though, go after them again and nothing will stop you from hurting them!" I gulped.

"My first wish... is that all Ranger Stylers disintegrate and will disintegrate if they are rebuilt." Gordor spat in my face. I guess I have no choice... I had to grant this wish... My clothes suddenly changed into what they look like when I use this power... I actually look a slight bit like a Jirachi myself... A white dress up to my mid-thigh, a long yellow scarf up to my ankles and these sleeve like things that start just below my shoulder and goes to my wrists that are blue (and are not attached to the dress). I have no shoes on, so the rocks on the floor hurt my feet. I was then forced to grant that wish and my styler disintegrated off my wrist...

**Ben's Point of View - **

"Ben! Capture the angry Electabuzz!" Keith shouted as he was capturing some other angry Pokemon.

"Capture o- MY STYLER!" I yelled as my styler disintegrated off my wrist.

"Where is my Styler too?!" Keith yelled.

"_Summer was forced to use the powers that I gave her. Her wishing powers to be exact. Gordor forced her to grant the wish that all Stylers disintegrated and no other Stylers could be built. The other wishes that Gordor may want granted could be much worse than that though... ARGH!" _Jirachi fell to the ground then.

"Are you okay Jirachi?" I shouted.

"_Gordor wished that Summer's powers are to be strengthened with my own... I need to reunite with Summer soon, or else..."_

"Or else what, Jirachi?" Keith asked.

"_Or else I will get too weak... and Summer will be too strong, making the powers take over her body then... eurgh... her soul will die... but her body will become a being of pure evil... meaning that I will die too, along with her soul as our souls are linked..."_ Their souls are linked?

"What do you mean, your souls are linked?"

"_I was dying eight years ago... When Summer was seven and accidentally ventured into the ruins... I died in her arms, but just before I died... She let me absorb some of her own soul at the risk of her life... I gave her some of my powers in return when I came back to life... then argh..."_

"Therefore, they had half of each others' souls and if one dies, so does the other." came from behind us. We saw the person pick up Jirachi and then we saw that it was Sven.

"_Sven..." _Jirachi muttered.

"How do you know Jirachi?" I asked.

"It showed Summer to where I was in the Chroma Highlands when I was searching for her when she vanished." Sven explained before walking further into the ruins.

"NOW ARE WE GOING TO LET SUMMER AND JIRACHI DIE BY STAYING HERE, OR ARE WE ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE A MOVE ON?!" Sven yelled at us. He must really care for his sister... We began to run further into the ruins until a wall of rock formed in our way.

"Jirachi! I wish that the wall infront of us was not in our way!" Sven shouted.

"_Anything for you, Sven..."_ Jirachi muttered, floating in the air, granting the wish then falling back into Sven's arms. Then there was a loud scream. Two actually. Summer's scream and Jirachi's.

**Summer's Point of View - **

"Stop it now, Gordor... If you keep this up... Me and Jirachi will die!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes, it would be horrible if Summer and Jirachi died, wouldn't it Gordor?"

"SVEN!" I yelled before everything felt woozy. The powers were beginning to take over my body... Jirachi just about made it's way over to me and tapped my body. I felt the excess power leave my body and go into Jirachi. I let out a sigh of relief as I began to feel more like myself then falling asleep...

**Ben's Point of View - **

After Sven and Keith had took Gordor back up to the surface, Jirachi flew over to me as Summer reverted back to her Ranger Uniform and I untied her wrists.

"_You like her, don't you Ben?"_ I nodded.

"_Well, if it wasn't for you, she would not be as happy as she is now. I know about the kiss at the Ranger School, just before Tyler tried hitting on her."_

"You do?"

"_Well, as our souls are linked, some of her resistance was from me, and some was from her. But if you promise to protect her, I will grant you three wishes."_

"Of course I promise to protect her..."

_"Well, what are your three wishes?"__  
_"I wish that Cherry and Summer's dad were alive again..."

"_Two?"_

"I wish that what happened today never happens to Summer again..."

"_Three? Bare in mind that this wish should be for you only..."_

"I wish that I have the confidence to ask Summer out..."

"_When Summer awakens... The wishes will come true..." _I nodded and carried Summer out of the ruins.

"Ben?..." Summer muttered, stroking my cheek. I nodded my head.

"Yeah it is me."

"Look... two lights..." She pointed towards two lights that had formed. I put Summer down and Keith and Sven joined us as Gordor was just taken away.

"Ben?..."

"Summer! Sven! Is that you?!"

"Cherry!" I clomped my big sister.

"Dad!" Sven gasped.

"DADDY!" Summer shouted as she hugged the man who had emerged. I am so glad that Summer is happy now. I just need to ask her out then my wishes have come true...


	12. The beginning of the storyline! Phew

**Summer's Point of View - Just outside the Ranger Union** - **Six months later**

Well then... I guess that Sven, Crawford, Oliver and Daddy forcing me to make up with Mom was a good thing after all... But still, I am like, mega happy at the same time, I mean, Ben finally worked up the courage to ask me out after the 'save Summer and Jirachi from Gordor' incident! Not much has happened between then and now, other than my family and Ben's family being brought back together, well... except for my twin sister... She ran away from home about two years ago, meaning that we were twelve... Oh Sarah...

"Summer!"

"Huh?! Oh, did I go into a world of my own again, Daddy?"

"Yes, you did. Now where is my hug before you leave?" I gave Daddy a really big hug, I missed him like mad for the five months that he was dead, so I was showing him how much I loved him as I kinda now know the true meaning of life.

"Come on Summer!" Ben shouted from the distance, seeming as he had already said goodbye to his Mom and sisters. I quickly said bye to my family (who were staying at the Ranger Union, seeming as our new home in the Haruba Desert had been completely buried in sand and is being dug out) and ran over to Ben. I watched as my family walked back in (except Crawford, who went to Vientown) then looked at my boyfriend.

"So... You ready, Summer?"

"Always ready!"

**Ben's Point of View - **

Ahh... The crisp cold air... The wind in my face... I always love that feeling when I am flying.

"I wonder what Oblivia is like?" Summer asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Race you there! On your marks... Get set... GO!" Summer shouted, flying off.

"Wha?... Hey! You gave yourself a headstart!" I shouted after her.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" She shouted at me from very far in the distance. I growled a bit then tried to chase after her. Why is she so competitive recently? Probably needs to have something to fuel her happiness. Well... I had better catch up to her!

**Summer's Point of View -  
**What is going on over there? Some people are chasing a Latias! I had better stop them.

"Stop trying to escape, almost no Pokemon can flee from us!"

"Just give up already!" I rolled my eyes at the two. Latias is one of the fastest Pokemon alive... IDIOTS!

"Oi! B**** and B******! Leave Latias alone!" I shouted at the two, making them jump. They turned around and gasped at me.

"Red goggles... Yellow scarf... And a Capture Styler!"

"It's a Ranger! S***!" I groaned.

"Not a regular Ranger though! Idiots!" I shouted.

"Just get out of our way! Take this!" He sent a plasma like blast at me. I only realised a bit too late, as it hit my right arm, and it was stinging like mad and you could see the flesh... even the bone... in some parts of my upper arm.

"OH YOU GUYS ARE SO IN FOR IT NOW, MESSING WITH THE 13TH TOP RANGER, SUMMER MINAMI!" I screamed in pain.

"Top Ranger! That pathetic girl is a Top Ranger?!" The female of the two laughed.

"Yes, I am. And do not worry, the Top Ranger Sven is my brother!" I snapped, grimacing in pain.

"S*** the bed! You f***ing serious?!"

"Yes. I am!" The two of them were looking annoyed at me being in their way now.

"Just get out of the way! Pidgey! Attack!" Uh oh! My right arm is the one that my styler is on!

"Just about capture on!" I shouted, I easily captured the little bird, despite the state my arm is in.

"Fine then! Double team plasma cannon attack! That would be if we hadn't used our power on random firing at Latias and at that one blast at her!"

"Yep. Outta power here."

"And now there is two!" I looked to my side and Ben flew to next to me.

"Hey, Ben..." I shouted over to him.

"Summer?! What in the name of Arceus happened to your arm?!"

"Just ask those two." I growled, facing towards them.

"She was in our way... But there is two Top Rangers now! We have no option but to flee!" The woman snapped.

"Wait! We have one more on our side now!" A guy shouted, coming up from the clouds. Ben gasped, as did I... I knew him...

"What the hell?! My twin brother?!" Ben shouted.

"Also my twin sister's friend!" I shouted. Yes, this guy is Sarah's friend!

"Red Eyes, sir! These two are Top Rangers!"

"Well duh! I could recognise my idiot twin from miles of!"

"Idiot? We were friends a few months ago... Dam-Dam!" Ben smirked. I tried to hold back a laugh, but my arm was stinging like mad now, if I leave it any longer, It will become infected.

"Oh... You are so dead, Benjamin!"

"Oh, am I now, Damon?"

"Yeah! And just to prove it to you, what would you like to do? Die, or skydive without a parachute then die?"

"Just do your best, not like you will hurt me!" Oh... I hate being stuck in these situations...

"Benny?... My arm hurts! Can we hurry up and get down to Renbow Island?" I begged.

"Just a minute, Summy!" Ben shouted. Oh no... He probably hasn't noticed what his brother has prepared for him!

"BEN!" I yelled, flying infront of him before I got hit instead of him... Now I am falling into the ocean... At the brink of unconsciousness... Ughh... My body burns... ARGH! The sea... water... stings... And as I drifted out of consciousness I quickly stuck my micro-aqualung in my mouth, hoping that Ben is okay...

**Ben's Point of View - **

"YOU B******! YOU F***ING B******! MY GIRLFRIEND IS PROBABLY DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled in my brother's face.

"Oooh! Ben had a girlfriend!" Had... Past tense... It makes me want to... CRY! I actually did began to cry then... Summer... My twin grabbed hold of me then.

"Never knew that you were so emotional, Ben."

"Never knew that you only show anger when it comes to emotion!" Damon growled, before knocking me out. Summer...


	13. Well here is Ukulele Pichu!

**Ben's Point of View - ?**

Where am I?... I can only remember flying, racing, pinchers and... my twin brother... Summer is probably dead because of him... My girlfriend... The cutest girl in the world... My reason to live...

"What the f*** is the matter with you, B****** Ben?"

"You. The f***ing b****** of a twin brother!" I snapped, just ending with me getting punched in the head by Red Eyes. I have lost all respect for him, so I will call him that from now on.

"Tougher than you seemed in the sky."

"That was before you f***ing shot my girlfriend out of the sky! You have probably killed her!"

"Aww, boo hoo. Well, now you can get over her. You could do better than that b****!" Despite my wrists being tied together, I elbowed my brother in the face, breaking his nose causing it to bleed.

"Summer is not a b****!" I growled at him. I broke down then... I want my dead girlfriend!

**Summer's Point of View - Dolce Island - Oblivia**

Argh! My body stinging just jolted me awake. Wait... is someone there?

"Pi?... Pichu?... CHU!" It was a little Pichu with a Ukulele... There was a guy who looked rather old with the Pichu.

"So the Top Ranger girl is what you wanted to show me?"

"Pi..."

"She looks very badly hurt... You can see her bones in some places and there is a lot of blood and wounds..."

"No... I have just put on makeup... Well, what does it look like?" I groaned.

"A sarchastic one, eh? Well, I think it would be better for you to go to an inhabited island here in Oblivia rather than one with no humans on..." I am sure that he said something else other than that, but I fell unconscious again...

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a bed somewhere. It felt like somebody was holding each of my hands... I opened my eyes the slightest bit and I saw Ollie, Mom and Daddy! Then I saw the amount of bandages on my body.

"Summer!" Ollie shouted, diving on me, really hurting my stomach.

"Oliver, get off her!" Mom shouted as Dad pulled him off me. I fell asleep then. I just hope that Ben is okay...


	14. Brothers-Sometimes good, sometimes evil!

**Summer's Point of View - Rand's House**

I had woke up at least six times since Mom, Daddy and Ollie came to see me. My cousin, Nema, was with me when I woke up this time.

"Yay! Awake now? Yep! Looks like it!"

"Nema?... I thought that you moved to Oblivia!"

"Silly, you _are_ in Oblivia! You were found unconscious by Ukulele Pichu and Booker from Cocona Village on Dolce Island! He called Papa, who was apparently really shocked seeing the state that his niece was in!"

"Uncle Rand?"

"Well yeah!... Of course I forgot! My Papa is Santa!" Nema shouted sarcastically before jabbing my bandaged left arm (unfortunately where the plasma cannon blast from Ben's twin got through to the bone...)

"OUCH! THAT F***ING HURTS, NEMA!" I screamed at her before turning to my side in the bed that I was in and began crying. Nema tried to say sorry but I pushed her away each time and fell asleep just after she left...

When I woke up, I saw Sven and Crawford this time. Ukulele Pichu too. Crawford gave me a look of concern.

"Sis..." Sven muttered, taking hold of my hand before smiling.

"Hey brochachos... What up with the grin, Sven?" I asked.

"I just... Asked a friend something..." He smirked.

"_HEY, SUMMER! LOOK AT YOUR INJURIES!" _I fell onto the floor then... but where the bandages were... It didn't hurt... I took of the bandage that was on my left elbow and gasped. No sign of injury anywhere! (Except for the scar...) Sven smiled.

"Say thanks to Jirachi!" Crawford grinned. So that is how I fell onto the floor and had my injuries healed! Ukulele Pichu jumped onto my head then.

"Hey!"

"_Sorry! I just wanted to check that you are definitely okay! Not that you can understand me..."_ Was that Ukulele Pichu? I thought that I could only understand Jirachi!

"I can understand you..." I said to the Pichu on my head.

"_What the f***?! You can?!"_

"Yes..."

"_This makes a first then! The only human who understands Pokemon! Apparently the last human who was actually able to understand Pokemon was supposedly the Ancient hero... Maybe..."_

"Are you suggesting that I am like... A descendant of theirs?"

"Are we suggesting that our sister is loopy?" Sven groaned. But I was as energetic as I used to be now... So I tackled him to the ground...

"Ow! I give in! I give in!" Sven shouted. Pichu was clinging onto my head for her life. Yes, Pichu is a her, she had a spiky ear, and spiky eared Pichus (there are only about three others in the world!) are female.

"_Is it over now?!" _She shrieked. I nodded then saw something move from just outside the window. What was that?...

**Ben's Point of View - ?**

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Prisoner!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"F***ER!"

"S***HEAD!" Yes. Me and my brother were yelling names at each other. Just because he dissed my girlfriend. Summer is not a b****y pile of scum! That is what he thinks anyway...

"Red Eyes, sir! The girl woke up whilst I was spying on her. Her brothers, Crawford and Sven I believe, were with her. There was this Jirachi who healed her injuries and she is now fully healed but with scars. I fear that she may try to come after your brother soon." A Pincher Grunt who had run into the room shouted. Red Eyes nodded and smirked.

"Well, I shall stop her. She is my twin sister after all..." A woman, Blue Eyes, said as she strolled into the room. That must mean that she is Sarah.

"Yes... But I want to catch her... alone... at some point soon..." My brother smirked. Oh my Arceus! He must really mean what he said... Lets just say... That he wanted to force her to love him and ake her forget about me... They are so f***ing evil!


	15. Sister! My brother is dead so date me!

**Summer's Point of View - Mt. Latolato  
**As I have now mostly recovered from getting shot from the sky, thanks to Jirachi no less. I was just about to go onto the top floor of the Wireless Tower with Uncle Rand to see what the Pinchers were up to. But whatever they were about to do, it had got Raikou enraged. I also hoped that if I would be able to grab one of them, I could find out some clues for as to where Ben may be... Oh Arceus... I am crying at just the mere thought of Ben!

"Calm down, little niece." Rand comfortingly said to me. I gave him a faint smile and we both made our way up the stairs.

"Oh Arceus! Sarah?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE B******S?!" I yelled. Rand just gawped.

"Hey, Sum-Sum! What are you doing with those pain in the a** Rangers?!"

"Rangers ain't pains in the a**! It is the Pinchers!"

"Rangers!"

"Pinchers"

"Rangers!"

"Pinchers!"

"RANGERS!"

"PINCHERS!" Uncle Rand was now going to try and keep me and HER from getting into a fight, as we were both ready to aim a punch at each other. It was like that for a while, Uncle Rand was getting tired now, so me and Sarah took a step back and started yelling offense at each other.

"You are the goody two shoes b**** of a twin sister who is an idiot just like Crawford and Sven, being a ranger!"

"You are the horrible f***ing sister who didn't bother showing up to Daddy's funeral when he was dead!"

"You... Our Dad... Died?..."

"Yes, but thanks to my boyfriend who has somehow vanished he was given a few wishes from that Jirachi which I saved when I was younger, and he brought Daddy and his big sister back to life!" I was now crying yet again. I want Ben!

**Ben's Point of View - ?**

"This is just cruel!" I yelled at my twin, he was forcing me to listen in on what was happening between Summer and Blue Eyes on the Wireless Tower against my will, Summer sounded so upset there. I just want to give her a hug and comfort her, but I can't. I am tied up and stuck wherever this place is. I was trying to stop myself from crying.

"I know that it is cruel. That is why I am doing it... Bro. Now I had better get ready to... get your girl..." Red Eyes smirked.

"You lay even a finger on her, and I WILL KILL YOU!" I growled. My brother just smirked, pushed me to the ground and kicked my face. He had better leave Summer alone!

**Summer's Point of View - Hinder Cape**

"You see them, little niece?"

"That way!" I shouted, pointing towards the two fleeing Pinchers. I am so f***ing annoyed at the Pinchers at the moment. Sarah/ Blue Eyes was getting bored with arguing with me, so she left the scene as Raikou showed up (and also destroyed the antenna). And guess who was left to capture Raikou? Not my wimpy uncle. Me. Little Summer Rose Minami. Now we are pursuing the two slowest at escaping Pinchers.

"Hey, Summer! Look, one of them is out of breath. Maybe we can use this as an opportunity..."

"Yes, Uncle. Yes it is." We just casually strolled over to the two Pinchers who were gasping for breath, Rand's Houndour **(Sorry, couldn't help but give him a PP. I have always imagined him with a Houndour though!)** was right behind us.

"Okay... Just take deeeeep breaths. Deep breaths."

"I... am... but those Rangers were... so... insistent!"

"I know. Just keep breathing..." The female instructed. Uncle Rand smirked.

"Hey, you two okay?" He grinned evilly.

"Yeah you look tired!" I smiled with an evil sense.

"We were just being chased by two terrible people! Some older Ranger as well as a younger Ranger who is the guy's niece and our leader's sister." The guy panted.

"Dour?" Rand's Houndour barked whilst jumping up and down. Hyper the Houndour. No wonder Uncle Rand called him that!

"Yeah! A Houndour too... WAIT! YOU F***ING TRICKED US! IT WAS YOU THREE ALL ALONG!" The female yelled before grabbing the guy's wrist and pulling him across the nearby bridge. Me and Rand followed them. OH S***! NOT HIM!

"Red Eyes! These two and the Houndour have been chasing us!"

"You two go back to base. I will... cover... your escape." He was smirking. Why? The two Pinchers nodded and ran off.

"I can handle this, Uncle Rand. You go back to Leanne and Nema."

"You sure, Summer?"

"Yep." Uncle Rand frowned and walked back onto Renbow Island. I was just glaring at the guy stood infront of me. He was still smirking. Okay... That is kinda freaking me out...

"I knew that you survived the fall. But it was meant to hit Ben, not you." He broke the silence.

"So? You were the one who kidnapped his own brother!"

"But... He is gone... Some of my Pinchers disobeyed orders and killed him..." I gasped. Ben? My Benny? Dead?

"No..."

"But there is still me." He smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He grabbed hold of me then, pinning my arms to my sides and making me unable to move from the spot, seeming as he was holding me from behind.

"I said that even though Ben is gone, there is still me..." He smirked suggestively. I gulped.

"G-Get off m-me fr-freak!"

"No."

"I SAID TO GET OFF ME!"

"I said no. I am not moving until you go out with me."

"JUST GET OFF ME! I WOULD NEVER, EVER LIKE YOU! BEN IS THE ONLY PERSON THAT I EVER HAVE AND WILL LIKE! NOT HIS STUPID PINCHER BROTHER!" I as suprised at my sudden outburst. But I want my Ben! But he is gone...

**Ben's Point of View - ?**

"You do know that... Red Eyes... Prisoner's girlfriend... saying prisoner is dead... go out with him instead?" I heard through the wall. No... My brother is a f***ing liar... He is saying that I am dead to force Summer to date him... Summer... I want my Summer!


	16. Guardian of Pokemon? BEN!

**Ben's Point of View - ?**

I hate him so much! He says that I am dead to get my girl... How on earth are me, Jenni and Cherry related to him?! I so want my girl though...

"That girl gets on my nerves sometimes!" I heard Blue Eyes rant and rave as she walked into the room that I was in.

"Who? Yourself?" I smirked then, just to get kicked by (her unfortunately heeled) her boots in the stomach.

"You deserve that for what Summer and my uncle have done to get on my nerves. Thank goodness your brother is doing something about my sister." She spat in my face. Okay... So me and my girlfriend are the enemies of our siblings. Okay... Strange...

"Gah... She just kicked me in a bad place... Just because I was trying to force her to go out with me instead of my brother... And she got her uncle to help her... So I blew up the bridge.." My horrible brother winced in pain.

"Ha! You just got told!" I smirked at him, just to end up with another heeled boot to the stomach and another boot in the face, just like the other day. Okay... That hurt...

**Summer's Point of View - Rand's house**

"But he said that Ben is dead, Uncle!"

"He is still one of the Pinchers, Summer! He could be doing that to turn you against the Rangers!"

"But he may still care about his twin! About Ben..."

"You went quiet because of your twin, didn't you?"

"... Yes..." I ran upstairs into the room that me and Ben were supposed to be sharing... Now it will just be me... I then lay down and began to cry into the pillow on my bed.

"Cuz?" Nema had walked in and sat on my bed next to me.

"What?!" I cried.

"Can I have your Styler for a sec?"

"Go ahead..." Nema took my styler off the bedside table and messed about with it. I sat up then and looked at what she was doing.

"And there!" Nema grinned. I had a look of confusion on my face.

"Try to call Ben! I have managed to hack into the controls of the control gauntlets that Sarah aka Blue Eyes and Red Eyes use! We could listen in to what is going on where they are!" I grinned as Nema activated what she did.

"_Come on! Just leave her alone!"_ I knew that voice... Ben isn't dead...

"_ Look, prisoner, my sister who is your girlfriend is unknowingly a major part of our plans and there is nothing that you can do about_ it!" That sounded like my twin... I growled. Nema looked angry too.

"Can you go away for a second, Nema?" I asked my cousin.

"Erm... Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Nema skipped out of the room. Why I asked her to leave? She doesn't know about the powers that Jirachi gave me. I just stood in the middle of the room for a second and muttered a chant like thing.

"Jirachi... If you can hear me from your slumber... Please let me use your powers..." That is what I have to say whenever Jirachi is asleep (I can sense when it is sleeping) and if I wish to use my powers. When my hands glowed green, I took that as a yes.

"I wish to see where Ben is and to see what is happening to him..." A few seconds later, there was like this little cloudy portal like thing in the middle of the room.

"NEMA! UNCLE! LEANNE!" I shouted, the three of them came into the room and gasped.

"Ben IS alive and he IS in Oblivia!" I shouted, pointing at the cloudy thing.

"Did that appear because-" Rand began. I knew that he was about to say my powers, but as I said earlier, Nema does not know about them.

"Yes, it is! Now shut up!" I shouted, making a slight indication about my cousin.

On the vision, I could see my sister kick Ben in the stomach. I gasped at that. I then saw Ben shout something just to end up getting kicked in the face by his brother. I shook my head and turned away. I don't want to see my boyfriend beat up by anyone any more. Of what I could hear, Rand quickly wafted the cloudy thing away and he walked over to me.

"You okay, little niece?"

"I don't know..." I whispered before I passed out. When I woke up... I saw myself back on top of the wireless tower just after I captured Raikou. Everything began to slow down until everything but me and Raikou had frozen.

"_Hello, Guardian of Pokemon. I am Raikou."_

"Creepy... First Jirachi, then Ukuele Pichu then Raikou!"

"_ You do not get it, do you? You are known as the Guardian of Pokemon. You are a chosen descendant of the ancient hero. There are only six others apart from you. Five of which know about their powers already. You know all the other six. The five that know are called Katherine, Keith, Kellyn, Lunick and Solana. The one that does not know... Is called Benjamin, but you may know him as Ben."_

"As in my boyfriend Ben?!"

"_Yes. The Guardians of Pokemon are able to take in part of the essence of legendary Pokemon. Five at most. You already have one essence. Jirachi's. You are destined to also take mine and my siblings' essence Latias' too. Me, Entei and Suicune. Ben is destined to take in the essence of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia and Ho-oh. Other legendaries may help you, but you can not take their essences."_

"But how do we use these essence things?"

"_Place your hand on the top of my head."_

"Okay..."

"_Now you may feel a strange energy flow into your body. That is my essence flowing into your body. When you take your hand off, you will see your cousin first. You must tell her. She will find a way to amplify the essence powers using your styler. Now remove your hand."_ I did as Raikou said, and I then found myself lying on my bed at Uncle Rand's house, and, as Raikou said, Nema was sat there. Maybe Raikou was right...


	17. Ranger Signs! What are you gonna do?

**Summer's Point of View - Outside Rand's House**

"Are you sure that this will work, Nema? I mean, Summer did just ask you out of the blue!" Uncle Rand almost shouted.

"Yes, Papa! It works for Jirachi, so what is to say that it does not work for Raikou?!"

"If you say so, Nema..." Leanne muttered. She is probably like that as she was disturbed from her research on emblems and involiths for this.

"Can we just try this out?" I groaned.

"Yeah! Go on... Guardian of Pokemon!" Nema grinned wildly. I gritted my teeth and Uncle Rand was the only thing holding me back from murdering my cousin right there and then.

"Okay... Just breathe... Right then. RANGER SIGN RAIKOU!" I started whispering and then it turned into shouting. I jumped into the air and drew the shape which vanished from Rasp Cavern's monument. I then swore as nothing happened but I suddenly found myself on something soft, which also seemed familiar.

"_What did I tell you, Summer, Guardian of Pokemon? Your cousin will figure it out."_ I nodded and let out a huge sigh of relief. Nema, Rand and Leanne were just stood there gawping. Ukulele Pichu twanged on its Ukulele then jumped onto Raikou's head.

"Because you can do that, Summer, you can probably get to Mitonga Island and see if you can find anything out about what the Pinchers are doing and find out about Ben!" Rand stated, still gawping.

"_I will do anything which shall help you with finding your boyfriend who also happens to be the other Oblivian Guardian of Pokemon. Now, shall we set off for Mitonga Island? The home of my brother, Entei?"_

"Yes. Okay, Raikou! Lets go!"

**Ben's Point of View - ?**

"Right, I am heading out to the Old Mansion." Blue Eyes stated, walking towards the door.

"Take a few grunts with you. We do not want Summer to think of it as an opportunity to get you to quit with you being on your own. We are the ones who have to get her. It will also be a rather large benefit for us with Rand being stuck on Renbow Island." My evil brother smirked.

"Don't worry, I will. We can not risk having just one of the two Guardians of Pokemon." Blue Eyes growled before walking out and locking the door behind her.

"Just us now... Brother dear..." Red Eyes smirked.

"Since when did I have a brother? And what the hell did you mean by 'one of the two Guardians of Pokemon'?!" I smirked back.

"You don't get it, do you? You are one of the two in Oblivia. We need two so that we can manipulate Legendary Pokemon, and in turn, manipulate the people in Oblivia."

"What are they anyway?" I smirked as my brother grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me against the wall. My body felt numb, so what difference would it make?

"They can absorb the essences of Legendary Pokemon and in turn, the Legendary Pokemon serve until their guardian takes their final breath. You are one of them. You just have no essences yet. Summer is the other, and she has the essences of Jirachi and Raikou so far. That is why we need you both. GET IT?!"

"What if we refuse to do as you say?"

"Kill you."

"That would also kill the Pokemon that we have essences for so far, as that almost happened to Summer and Jirachi a few months ago. She almost got killed by Gordor, who was forcing her body to use more powers than she could physically and mentally cope with, and in turn, Jirachi was dying too. We had to either get Summer to Jirachi or vice-versa or both of them would have dies."

"What?!"

"Now what will you do now?"

"..."

"Exactly." My work here is done.


	18. Get moving or motive to murder your bf?

**Summer's Point of View - Big Booker Bridge**

"RAIKOU! WARN ME WHEN YOU JUMP!" I screamed as the legendary dog jumped over a large gap on the bridge.

"_Sorry, Summer, Guardian of Pokemon. I take it that when I jump without warning scares you?"_

"Yes! It terrifies me!"

"_If Raikou wishes, I could play a note or two on my Ukulele when we are about to jump."_

_"Yes. That would probably help more than me saying, Pichu."_

"Plus I love Ukuleles!" I grinned. For the next few minutes, there was a note on a Ukulele played then we jumped a gap.

"_Okay. I shall see if I can awaken my brother who lives here so that you may obtain his essence, Guardian of Pokemon. Call me if needed."_ I nodded as Raikou ran towards the centre of Mitonga Island.

"Summer! Hey! Look! It's me! Murph!" I groaned as the chubby head of PR at the Ranger Union ran over to me from the Tilt Village port.

"_Take it you don't like him?"_

"He is annoying. You will understand in a few minutes, Pichu."

"Hey! Are you ignoring me, Summer?! Please don't! I have some important information from Almia that could help you and Ben stop the Pinchers... Where is Ben anyway?"

"... They have him... His own twin brother kidnapped him... My twin sister is also an admin of the Pinchers too..." Murph's jaw hit the ground as I told him that.

"ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?!"

"Yes Murph. Ben's twin brother is Red Eyes of the Pinchers. My twin sister, Sarah, is Blue Eyes of the Pinchers. Red Eyes kidnapped his own twin brother." Murph looked shocked as I told him that.

"Oh yeah! The thing that would help you is a book in the Old Mansion here! It is called 'Legends of the Oblivia Region'."

"Lets go get it then."

**Ben's Point of View - ?**

"What are you doing?!" I just about yelled at my evil brother as he grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up, because my leg was broken and I have almost no energy.

"We need to take you... Somewhere." Red Eyes smirked.

"Where?"

"Faldera Volcano. Moltres resides there and is our first step to world domination. You are our key to getting Moltres to submit." ME?! Why not somebody else?!

"Why me?"

"We have found a way to identify which Pokemon essences that you will take in are. You are set to take in the essences of Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Ho-oh and Lugia. Summer, as you know, has Jirachi and Raikou. She is also going to get Entei, Suicune and Latias. And don't you get it? No matter what, we win. The Rangers and Guardians will lose. But then, seeming as you have no Pokemon essences yet, we could kill you if you refuse to help us and we could try and get the other five Guardians from Almia and Fiore."

"There are others?"

"A Top Ranger known as Kate, who has Darkrai, Cresselia, Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Another Top Ranger Known as Keith, who has Heatran, Celebi, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. Top Ranger Kellyn, who has Azelf, Uxie, Mespirit, Arceus and Latios. Solana, who has Mew, Mewtwo, Regigigas, Deoxys and Manaphy and finally, there is Lunick. He has Groundon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Shaymin and Victini."

"What? They are the others?"

"Yes. Heroes of the regions that Rangers operate in tend to be Guardians. Now then... We should have Summer in our posession soon." Oh no... I hope that they don't get my girlfriend...  
My evil twin then contacted Summer's evil twin.

"_What?! She is here in the Mansion, so there is a chance of you blowing our cover!"_

"You must take Summer to the Daybreak Ruins once obtaining her. I will meet you there with my brother. If she catches you... We will have no chance of keeping our current prisoner. We will be forced into a prisoner swap. That will end in severe punishment for us... But at least we have a back-up plan." So it will either be Blue Eyes catching Summer, or Summer catching Blue Eyes. One way will mean freedom. The other means a major problem for me and Summer.

**Summer's Point of View - Old Mansion**

"Murph! Open the door! Pichu! What about you?!" Somehow, I had been locked in the dining room in this old mansion. Both doors are either locked or have something at the other side. Pichu and Murph were at the other side, in the hallway. Well, Pichu was anyway. Murph fell through the floorboards.

"Hello... Sister." I jolted around and Sarah was stood there. S***.

"Whaddya want?"

"You."

"WHAT?!"

"The Pinchers need you to assist our plans. You are one of two keys to our sucess. Your boyfriend is the other."

"So you want Guardians of Pokemon in order to suceed?"

"Yep. Get her." I then felt my arms get grabbed from behind.

"Why on earth do you want to do this to your own twin?!"

"Because you didn't run away with me. Life sucked and you knew it. You knew that it was one of only two options. Run and have a better life or stay and let your life get a whole lot worse."

"But you know that I stick with the majority of our family. Not the minority." I had only just realised that the Pinchers had tied up my wrists and ankles, so that I can't escape.

"Well, now you are in the posession of the Pinchers, we had better go to the Daybreak Ruins so that you can get the Entei essence and us more power."

"What if I refuse to move?"

"Easy. We will force you to move and we can actually kill Ben, as he has not obtained any Pokemon Essences yet."

"Ben..."

"Exactly. Now get moving or will you be the main motive for murder?"


	19. Taken!

**Summer's Point of View - Daybreak Ruins**

"Get off me!"

"No."

"I said to get off me!"

"No, Summer. Don't you get it? There is no escape from us. You will submit to our plans and you will do as we say. You don't want poor wickle Ben to be killed now, do you?"

"Well, there will be a slight problem with taking me to these ruins."

"What?!" I could tell that I was beginning to p*** Sarah off.

"Raikou is there."

"No, it isn't. Red Eyes has a trap set up, and it caught Raikou in it a few hours ago. Raikou will not be there." I just hope that I am saved soon now... I mean, there is a chance of Murph and possibly Ukulele Pichu hearing and eventually seeing what happened to me in the old mansion...

"Why do you have Ben though? I mean, he has no essences yet!"

"Look here, Sis. We know that if you both are not our prisoners, it will take longer for you both to obtain the essences and then you will use the powers you obtain against us. So it is either this, or we will go hurt hmm... How about... Ollie, Crawford, Sven and our parents? Maybe Uncle Rand and Nema too..."

"Oh fine then! I'll shut up."

"Good, as we are now at mine and Red Eyes' rendezvous point now. And well well well... What do we have here? Entei. Now then... Are you actually going to live up to a purpose, or is Ben going to die?" Sarah growled in my face.

"_Guardian of Pokemon, if your fellow Guardian is in trouble, I must allow you to use my essence. If one Guardian dies, it will trigger a chain reaction and the others, including you, will die a slow, painful death. Now hurry!"_ Entei bounded over to me and crouched down.

"I have no option do I?"

"No. You do not have an option." Sarah snapped, before pulling out a knife and pointing it at me.

"_Now, Guardian! If Ben dies, remember the consequenses!"_ Fine then...

**Ben's Point of View - **

"My leg hurts! It is f***Ing broken! Why are you forcing me to walk on it?!"

"Look, Ben. You will put up with the pain. Blue Eyes has Summer under the threat that you will die if she doesn't do as she says. Would you rather a broken leg or dying?"

"Fine then. Wait... She caught Summer?!"

"Yep! Look see. Rangers and Guardians lose. Pinchers win. Gah! What is that bright light from the ruins?!"

"Good. Now Entei had better get the f*** outta here or else I will force it out."

"Why do you use force for everything?!"

"Because we are obeyed when we use force, sister."

"Ha. Looks like we have Summer, Ben." My brother smirked before pushing me down a few metres to the ground in the area of the ruins that Summer and Blue Eyes were.

"Ben!" Summer shouted when she saw the state that I was in. I then saw Blue Eyes grab hold of Summer, who was tied up, and push her ontop of me.

"Ow..." Me and Summer both groaned.

"You okay, Summer?" I whispered.

"No... Your brother almost killed me with those plasma cannons at the beginning, then me and my sister got into a massive argument on the wireless tower, and finally, I get separated from my Partner Pokemon and Murph in the Old Mansion then get taken prisoner..."

"I am in total pain... My body was totally numb a few days ago, it isn't now..." I muttered to my girlfriend who just about managed to get off me.

"Aww... They are so mean, aren't they... I just hope somebody knows about what is going on... Well, my own twin sister just forced me to absorb Entei's essence, which because it was so sudden, it hurt me like hell..." She whimpered before beginning to cry.

"Pathetic." Red Eyes smirked before stomping on her stomach, making her wince in pain and cry even more. Then there was shouting in the distance. Somebody was calling Summer's name.

"S***! Mine and Summer's uncle! We need to go!" Blue Eyes shouted, before grabbing Summer's sore looking arms and pulling her up. My brother grabbed me and pulled me up next, which made my leg really hurt. Then a large smoke cloud appeared as that Rand guy showed up. Then I can't remember anything from the next few minutes...

**Summer's Point of View - ?**

I remember that me and Ben got threw into this large, empty room in this very cold place. I looked at the boy who was writhing in pain next to me. He had his eyes clamped shut and was shaking around.

"Ben..." Seeming as we were untied, I held my boyfriend's hands so that he would calm down.

"Summer... I think... That... I know a way outta here..."


	20. Separation Rejoining Apologising KO'ing!

**Ben's Point of View - ?**

"No, Summer! You have to do this! Would you rather just one or both of us being the Pinchers' pawn in their plans?!" I whispered to my girlfriend as she hugged me.

"Neither of us! That is why I am not doing this unless you are by my side..."

"Not an option. But my leg! It's broken! How can I stay by your side without being in serious pain?!"

"Fine then... When you are asleep so that you don't worry about me then..." She muttered before resting her head on my chest and yawning. Both of our evil siblings walked in then and smirked.

"Whaddya want?!" I snapped at the two of them.

"Just came to warn ya, bro. We will be at Faldera Volcano soon and after that, we are just going to separate you both, just to reduce the chance of you both escaping using your powers." Red Eyes laughed. Summer heard that and Summer's hug became a whole lot tighter.

"No... I am never, ever going to separate from you ever, Ben... Ignore them..." She said to me, fear evident in her voice.

"Aww... What a sweet couple... Lets ruin the moment." Blue Eyes smirked before stomping really hard on Summer's leg, making her cry. Why do the Pinchers love to use their feet to cause pain? But one thing is definite about what Blue Eyes did. Our legs match now. Both of us definitely have a broken leg each. The two evil siblings laughed at the state that both of us were in before walking out, locking the door behind them. From what I could hear through the door though, was that my twin was leaving to prepare something for when they got to the volcano. So that means that Summer's sister is the only Pincher admin in this place now.

"Just how wil we get out now?" Summer whispered whilst still crying. Then some sort of alarm went off and the door got knocked down by a Houndour, Pichu with a Ukulele and my Staraptor.

"I think that this is how we get out." I said to Summer.

**Summer's Point of View - ?**

"I think that this is how we get out." Ben gently told me. I turned around as best as I could to face the door without causing too much pain to my leg. I smiled at who was there.

"Uncle Rand! Pichu!" I hugged my Partner Pokemon as it dived onto me. My uncle walked over to me and Ben then and helped us both stand up. I had to quickly put my arm over Ben's shoulders though, and Ben did the same with me, as we both needed support for our broken legs.

"I want to kill them all now." Rand growled.

"The Pinchers?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, every last f***ing one of them, despite on of them being my own niece."

"Well, we had better go and confront my sister then, seeming as Ben's brother has done a runner." I growled. Ben nodded.

"Yeah. I want to kill her for breaking your leg a few minutes ago." Ben growled before the three of us and our Pokemon went to confront Sarah.

"The Guardians escaped!" We heard be shouted after a few minutes of wondering around aimlessly, then we got surrounded by a group of Pinchers.

"Look. Please leave us alone right now if you don't want a melted face!" I shouted, conjuring up a ball of fire in my free hand using my powers of Entei. All of them ran off scared.

"That's what we thought." Ben smirked. It is nice to see that after being cooped up as a prisoner here for a few weeks, he hasn't changed too much... other than the fact that he would sacrifice himself for my safety...

"Gah! The boss' uncle and the Guardians! Quick! Stop 'em, our Rampardos'" A different pincher in the room before my sister yelled. One charged at Rand and the other charged at me and Ben.

"My right hand is free, Ben, so I can use my styler! You can't though, as your right hand is on me, so do you want to do this together?" I shouted over the large ruckus that was kicking up between the Rampardos' and my uncle. Ben nodded. I held out my wrist with my styler on and Ben kept my arm up, so that it wouldn't hurt when I attempted to capture one of the Rampardos. Luckily, because of the help from Ben at the beginning, I did it successfully. The same with Rand and the other agitated Pokemon.

"Argh! I have only one option left now... RUN!" The Pincher yelled before rocketing into the room with my sister.

What happened next... Happened fast. My sister got annoyed, and attacked us with her Feraligatr. Uncle Rand captured it. Sarah got a call, which made her lash out at me. Then, before everything went black, there was an unfamiliar voice over the speakers. All of the Pinchers fled but my sister. Sarah quickly hugged me and apologised. Then that voice said one last thing.

"Initiate Plan Z." Then the four of us left got lurched forwards into the computers, knocking us all out.


	21. Explosions and survival of the fittest!

**Ben's Point of View - Pinchers' Submarine**

"Summer! Wake up, Sis!" Sarah shouted, shaking her sister a bit.

"Come on, Summer! Wake up! We have to get out!" Rand worriedly shouted.

"_The submarine will self-destruct in 10 minutes. Repeat. The submarine will self-destruct in 10 minutes. Repeat..."_

"Come on! I will just have to carry her out!" I yelled.

"But your leg is broken!" Sarah shouted.

"Tough s***! I don't care! I would rather make it out alive than be stuck here for ages and die!" I snapped as I picked up Summer. Sarah frowned when I almost fell over, so she then got her Feraligatr to keep me stood upright.

"But how will we get out of the room?!" Rand shouted.

"_We have got that!"_

_"Ukulele power!"_

_"I wanna do it! Please please please! Come on!" _I think that was my Staraptor, Ukulele Pichu and Hyper the Houndour. Some ladders dropped then. Our way out of here.

**9 Minutes and 30 seconds later - **

"Help!" I shouted, as Summer was still unconscious, the submarine is about to expode, my leg is broken AND we have to swim to the surface.

"_10. 9. 8..."_

"Gimme Summer!" Sarah shouted. I did as she said.

"I can swim, so I will get to the surface! You go with our uncle!" She shouted before escaping from the submarine. Then it exploded... Me, Rand and our Pokemon were still inside.

**Summer's Point of View - Union - 1 week later**

"Ugh... What's going on?" I asked as I woke up. Sarah was sat by me hugging her legs. Leanne, Nema, Mom, Daddy, Ollie, Jenni and Cherry were also there. They all looked upset.

"Oh phew... You are okay..." Cherry muttered.

"Ben and Rand never made it out of the submarine. We don't know if they are alive." Sarah whispered.

"They have to be alive. Ben definitely is." I stated. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"We haven't heard from them in a week. They never surfaced when it exploded. HOW CAN BEN AND PAPA BE ALIVE?!" Nema yelled at me.

"Well, Entei told me something before she made me do my Guardian of Pokemon absorby thing! He said that if one Guardian dies, the others wil die slow and painful deaths. Are me, Kate, Keith, Kellyn, Lunick and Solana dying slowly and painfully? No. So Ben is alive somewhere!" I shouted. I tried to get out of bed, just to realise that my leg is in a cast and I am covered in all sorts of cuts, bruises, scrapes and grazes.

"Sorry, Summer... The state you are in is all my fault..." Sarah began to cry.

"Nah. It is whoever made me a Guardian's fault." I hugged my twin, and she began grinning.

"LET ME JOIN IN!" Ollie shouted before diving on the two of us. The three of us all burst out laughing. Cherry swore at us, grabbed Jenni's wrist and dragged her off. I think that Cherry hates us because I am definitely alive. Oh Ben... Please be okay...

"Help..." Came a voice from the nearby door, seeming as we were inside the union. We all gasped. Ben, Rand and our Pokemon...


	22. Like in Ranger School! Sarah you IDIOT!

**Ben's Point of View - Rand's House - The next day**

I think that I have been asleep despite the unbearable pain for a while. But, the thing is, when I woke up... Summer was sat next to me, crying.

"Ben... Don't ever scare me like that again!" She hugged me gently, just like when I had broken ribs at the Ranger School because of Tyler.

"I won't... I promise..." She still seemed really upset.

"Your sisters... They absolutely hate me... Just because I said that you were alive after the submarine exploded... They had lived with the thought that you never made it out of the submarine all week..."

"Just ignore them. They are like that. They hate it when somebody defies what they say. Cherry anyway..."

"I see that... But... Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna do what we did on that first day of Ranger School... I am a bit scared now... of what could be waiting for us in the future..."

"What? Sit on the grass and chat for like five hours?"

"No, silly! I mean... Can I lie down with you? I am just too scared to get into my own bed..." I hate seeing her as upset as she is at the moment... I have to say yes, I mean... We are boyfriend and girlfriend after all...

**Summer's Point of View - **

I still have the same feeling in me in Ben's arms as in Ranger School. Like I was meant to be there. Ben was sleeping now. Despite the pain, he was sleeping rather peacefully. I just hope that nobody comes into the room and takes a picture, well, that is if I let them out alive.

I am glad that Ben is holding onto me though... after all... What has happened over the past few weeks has emotionally, mentally and physically effected me. The only good things that have actually happened is getting my twin to realise the error of her ways and Ben holding onto me... I just hope that the worst of the troubles are over...

**Ben's Point of View - 2 days later**

"Okay, so what you are saying is that my brother is heading out to the Faldera Volcano tomorrow, right?" Sarah nodded.

"He is going to wake up Moltres. He was going to force you to absorb Moltres' essence first, which would end up causing you serious pain, but as you are here, he can't go ahead with that part of the plan. You just need to stop him from doing anything other than waking up Moltres." She explained. Summer nodded.

"Or if possible, get to Moltres before him, we wake it up and Ben gets the essence before he gets to Moltres." Summer thought out loud.

"That would work, but we need either the emblem of Entei or his essence." Sarah began to think before Summer hit her in the head.

"I have the flipping essence of Entei! IDIOT!" Summer shouted before limping over to me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me outside.

"I have never seen you lash out like that before, Sum!" I told her.

"Sarah almost always gets on my nerves. If she hangs about, there will be a lot more from where that came from. Anyway, should we head out to the volcano? And before you even say anything about our legs, I used my Jirachi powers to wish that they are no longer broken."

"Yeah, lets go then, baby."

"You have a new nickname for me, Handsome?"

"Yep." Now it is time to show ma bro that the Rangers can win!


	23. Panic Attack! Him again!

**Summer's Point of View - Faldera Volcano**

"Okay... Gah! He's already here!" I whisper yelled to Ben as we jumped off the Union onto the island and I could see Red Eyes. Then my styler rang. Nema and Sarah...

"_Summer, Sarah helped me to hack into some Pincher systems. They have apparently changed their plans. Part way up the volcano, they will be meeting up with a guy who broke out of prison who is apparently going to help the Pinchers get you, so that they have easier access to_ Ben."

"What? What is the name of the guy who broke out of prison? Does it even say a name?" Ben shouted, leaning over my shoulder.

"_Yeah, it has a name stated." _Sarah looked really concerned though.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_Tyler. Tyler Jones."_ I froze at that name. Not that perv...

"Summer! Summer, snap out of it!" Ben shouted, shaking my shoulders. I was having a panic attack.

**Ben's Point of View - **

She is unable to snap out of her panic attack. She must be really traumatized just by the mention of Tyler Jones. I quickly grabbed my styler and called Nema and Sarah again.

"Summer is having a panic attack! She is trembling about, sweating and looks like she is going to pass out!"

"_No wonder, that Tyler tried hitting on me a few years ago, when I ran away from home. He has apparently done the same to her. You need to make her feel comfortable with the situation that you are currently in, and she should snap out of it quicker."_ Sarah explained. I nodded and ended the call.

"Summer, don't worry... I am here... Tyler will not get hold of you, neither will Red Eyes, as long as you stay with me." I hugged her afterwards, and I felt her breathing steady and her becoming more aware of what was going on and where we were.

"O-Okay..." She hugged me back. Oh... If Tyler even lays a finger on her, he has no idea about how much stronger I have become ever since he beat me up in Ranger School...

"Lets go."

"Okay, Ben..." Summer whispered, before wrapping her arms around my waist as we kept on walking.

"S***! THE RANGERS ARE HERE! WE CAN'T LET THEM DISTURB THE MEETING!" One of the two Pinchers that were there shouted, getting the lava flow to keep on going. The two Pinchers then fled.

"Phanphy." Summer murmured, pointing at the Pokemon nearby.

"Rock." She then stated, pointing at the rock by where the lava flow was coming from. I get where she is going now! Capture the Phanphy, push the rock into the lava flow and we can advance! So I did just that.

"Come on! Give us a break! You do know that if you two disturb Red Eyes, our new colleague will grab the girl and not give her back, y'know!" The Pincher who didn't talk before shouted.

"He ain't laying a finger on Summer! Not if I am here!" I snapped.

"And nobody will separate me from Ben!" Summer shouted. She must be steadily getting over her panic attack.

"POKEMON! ATTACK ANY INTRUDERS!" The first Pincher shouted. Idiots... They have no idea about how fast we can run... And that showed, as we legged it through the fire Pokemon without coming into contact with any flames.

"Right then..." I whispered, looking in at the impatient looking Red Eyes and his two failure Pinchers.

"Wah! Ben!" I heard Summer then shout. I shot around and saw... Tyler holding onto her from around the waist and arms, and with his spare arm, he held a knife to her throat.

"Hehehe... What are you going to do now, Ben? Come with us and we let her go, or refuse, and we slit her throat?" Came from behind me. Damn it! Red Eyes!

"Ben is doing neither. Take me instead of my twin sister or him." I then saw Sarah stood there, head down and fists clenched.

"Well, what do we have here? Both of my babes! I never knew about them being twins though..." Tyler smirked as he dropped the knife. Sarah then signalled at me to grab Summer and make a move on, so I grabbed Summer's wrist and pulled her away from the commotion.

"Thanks Ben! Now lets get to Moltres before the Pinchers!"


	24. Moltres! I finally stand up for myself!

**Summer's Point of View - Faldera Volcano**

"Moltres... Who knew that it looked so majestic up close..." I awed at the legendary sleeping before me and Ben.

"Yeah. But we need to wake it up somehow..." Ben began to think.

"We will wake it up for you, in return for the girl." Oh no... The Pinchers and Tyler are here... But what happened to my sister? Me and Ben quickly jolted around and growled.

"No. I refuse to go with you freaks. Even if it means forcing you to leave us alone!" I shouted. Tyler and Red Eyes both just smirked.

"A feisty one, eh? This will be good..." Tyler kept on smirking. I shuddered a tiny bit before sending a large Eruption attack at them, little did I realise, that is what the trigger to wake up Moltres was.

"**Tres!"** Me and Ben were frozen to the spot as the Legendary Bird screeched because it was woke up. Then there was a bright white light. When it faded... Ben was on fire! Literally!

"And my idiot twin thought that it would take ages for me to get the powers of Moltres." Ben smirked.

"You do know that you are on fire, right?" I sweatdropped. Ben took a quick glance at his arms and began to freak out. That unfortunately gave the villains a chance to get back up onto their feet.

"Get the Rangers!" Red Eyes shouted to his minions. Uh oh... I gave Ben a quick glance. He was looking stressed out, so I groaned and used my Jirachi powers to wish us away from there. We ended up at the base of the volcano and my twin was there, gasping for breath.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was trying to escape the perv." Figures.

"Can we just get outta here, before they find us? And yes! I am not on fire now!" Ben let out a huge sigh of relief afterwards. Sarah looked confused.

"It doesn't matter. Lets just say... He had a close encounter with Moltres..." I sort of explained. Sarah groaned.

"Guardian of Pokemon thing?" She asked. Me and Ben nodded.

"Lets just get outta here." Ben groaned.

"Fat chance. Charizard!" S***! A Charizard lunged at the three of us, directly hitting Ben and Sarah... As Ben pushed me out of the way...

"Summer... Go after them if they try to escape..." Ben let out a small groan of pain before he passed out. I glared at the group of bad guys stood near me.

"Since when were you so... brave at confronting us?" Red Eyes growled.

"Since I had a boyfriend who cares about how I react to pervs." I snapped back. Then I realised something... Tyler wasn't there... And I can sense a presence behind me... So I spun around and kicked Tyler in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Now look here, b******s. I am taking no s*** from any of you! You mess with my friends and family, you deal with me, got it?!" I growled. All of them cowered away from me then and I smirked.

"Sir! We know where Articuno is! It is on Sophi-" A minion of Red Eyes shouted, just to be disturbed by Red Eyes.

"SHUT UP! SHE IS STILL CONSCIOUS!" He snapped, before a large smoke cloud appeared out of nowhere and when it faded, they were all gone. I never knew that I had that all in me... I managed to stand up to the perv and the Pinchers... I don't believe it...

"They gone?..." Sarah groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. Ben got up afterwards.

"Yes. For now at least."


	25. Happy memorys Ben really likes my legs!

**Summer's Point of View - Rand's House**

"Fwah... G'Morning Ben... I yawned as I woke up. I am absolutely exhausted after what happened at the volcano yesterday.

"Hmm? Oh! Morning, Sum!" Ben seemed deep in thought.

"What'cha thinking about?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

"Times. Happy times. Times from before we came to Oblivia."

"Like when?"

"Well... Our first kiss being one of them... Not what happened afterwards though." Aww... I remember that time... Ben is just way too cute to resist though! Nema then walked into our room.

"Both of you lovebirds are needed downstairs! Come on lovebirds!" Nema shouted before grabbing me and Ben by the wrists and dragging us downstairs.

"This had better be good if it involves us getting dragged out of bed in our pj's." Ben growled at Rand.

"Nema! I said to let them get dressed before they come down..." Rand sweatdropped.

"Well, if they were not dressed, that would mean that they would both be in the nude and possibly up to something in there." Nema then stated. Me and Ben glared at her. Rand began to lecture Nema on not to be so dirty minded.

"Sorry, but that is a good point. That would be kinda creepy if my twin was having-" Sarah began as she walked into the room.

"SHUT UP!" Both of us yelled. I feel so disgusting right now. Thanks a lot Nema and Sarah.

"Why don't you both go and get some proper clothes on whilst I give those two a seriously harsh lecture..." Rand groaned.

"Yeah..." Ben began.

"Good idea..." I finished before I ran back upstairs. I had managed to get into my Ranger uniform (but with a pair of tights on under my shorts, as it is absolutely freezing) by the time that Ben had got usptairs.

"You took your time." I stated.

"This reminds me of another time but without the tights." Ben grinned. I sighed as I stood up and hit Ben on the side of his head.

"Don't get all goofy jut because you like my legs." I whispered into his ear before walking downstairs. Ben sulked as I did so. How could I tell? I could hear his groaning and sulking.

"What up with Ben?" Leanne asked as I strolled into the kitchen.

"Ben likes my legs. And they are covered up. So he is sulking."

"Ah... Typical guys. Like something in a girl and sulk when they are hidden away. Both Ben and Rand are evidence of that." That is so true. Now then... Why did they want us up anyway?


	26. Like Yin and Yang Fire and Ice

**Ben's Point of View - Rand's House**

"We have figured out where Articuno us." Sarah stated.

"How?! What?! WHERE?!" Both me and Summer shouted. Sarah and Nema both shook their heads.  
"The Pinchers made a mistake again, as I am still able to access their systems with my details." Sarah explained. Still? They are either really dumb, or are bad with computers.

"Where is Articuno then?" Summer asked.

"Sophian Island. Oh yeah, there was some interesting info that we found on the Pincher systems. It said tha-" Nema got interrupted.

"I got kicked out in favour for Tyler." Was growled from behind us. We all turned to face the person who spoke. Ha! My brother got kicked out!

"Serves ya right. As soon as Tyler shows up somewhere, get out of there quickly." Summer grumbled.

"Fine then. If you have that attitude for me actually having the courage to show my face after being a Pincher for so long, I will go somewhere that my knowledge on the Pincher's plans are wanted." Red Ey- Damon growled turning to the door. Sarah made a strange squeaking noise, jumped over the table grabbed his arm and kissed him out of the blue. Everyone just stared at the two former Pincher leaders.

"What was that about?!" Damon yelled, sinking to the ground after flushing a bright red colour in the face.

"I don't want you to go... I couldn't actually cope without you being stood by my side as a friend, rather than an enemy..." Summer's twin sobbed before hugging my twin, who hugged her back.

"What are my parents and brothers as well as your sisters going to think of this?" Summer whispered into my ear.

"Dunno. A bit creepy that a set of twins are dating the people from another set of twins?"

"Probably. But those two do suit each other well. Like Yin and Yang. Damon is the fire. Sarah is the ice. Fire and Ice."

"Black and white. Opposites attract. Unlike us... We are familiar in so many ways and we easily get along. Like a mother with a child, except in my case." I looked up at the ceiling after saying that.

"But we still also have many differences. Like I hate being with my Mom. You long to be with yours." Summer responded, wrapping her arms around me.

"I suppose so..." And boy, was Summer right.


	27. On the frozen mountain!

**Summer's Point of View - Oblivian sky**

"I actually feel scared flying again, Ben..." I whispered after having a flashback of what happened whilst me and Ben were flying here.

"Don't worry. My brother got kicked out of the Pinchers in favour of Tyler and is now dating your twin. He can't do any harm." Ben comforted me, stretching out his hand and taking mine. I smiled at that as we landed in the Aqua Resort. I gave Ben a hug for helping me get my confidence back whilst flying.

"You two must be those two new Rangers, Summer and Ben I presume?" The two of us jumped at the sudden voice from nearby. There was a woman with pink hair stood there.

"Yeah... Why?..." Ben asked.

"There was these two families here in the resort before. The... erm... Minami and Natsuya families. The three kids got taken by those Pinchers. Jenni, Cherry and... er... Oliver? They got taken to Mt Sorbet." She explained. I am sure that I went pale.

"O-Ollie?" I stammered, beginning to tremble on my feet.

"Summer, calm down." Ben held my arms to keep me stood upright.

"M-my little brother... On a..." I trailed off, as I realised something. In Ranger School, before the Sinis Trio attempted to kidnap me and Ben, the basement was freezing and I had a thought. '_At least it isn't on a snowy mountian which is Articuno's home in an almost forgotten archipelago of islands in the middle of nowhere.' _Oblivia has a snowy mountain where Articuno resides and is in the middle of nowhere and is an almost forgotten archipelago of islands... AND OLLIE IS THE PINCHERS' PRISONER ON THERE! I shuddered. I could already feel the chill of the mountain from here, the Ranger Uniforms were doing nothing to keep out the cold. I looked at Ben, who was shivering too.

"I think that we probably need a coat..." He shivered. I nodded.

After getting some thick, warm coats, we looked up at the snow covered mountain where our siblings were being held prisoner.

"It is a whole lot taller than Faldera Volcano, that's for sure." I whispered. Ben shuddered as we walked over to the snow covered ground, and we saw a figure run towards us.

"Ben!..." It was Jenni. Ben hugged his shivering little sister tightly. He was just as worried about her and Cherry as I was about Ollie.

"Jenni. Get to the Aqua Resort now." Ben ordered.

"No, big brother! When I escaped, they hidden Cherry and Oliver away so you couldn't find them. I know where they are!" She shuddered due to the cold when I walked over to them. Ben looked over to me, biting his lip. He didn't know what to do. I knew that, without Jenni, there was literally no chance of rescuing Cherry and Ollie. So I did something that made Ben and Jenni gawp. I threw my coat over the shivering twelve year old, so that I would be the ove who is cold and shivering.

"S-Summer! You remember that you almost passed out from the temperature in the basement at school, and that was a whole lot warmer than here!" Ben shouted.

"I would rather be majorly ill than have you worrying about your sister being ill." I whispered to Ben before he wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm.

"T-Thank you, Summer..." Ben's still shivering younger sister smiled. I smiled back.

"As soon as we have your brother, Summer, both you and him are getting off the mountain. Understand?" Ben whispered to me. I gave him a shaky nod. Oh... Please be okay, Ollie...


	28. On the frozen mountain! (part 2)

**Ben's Point of View - Mt Sorbet**

"Ch-Cherry is over th-there in that c-cave!" Jenni pointed out. I nodded and the three of us walked towards it.

"Ha! She has almost frozen to death!" Came a voice from inside.

"S-So? I h-ha-have b-b-been k-k-ki-kill-killed b-by b-bad g-g-guys b-be-bef-fore..." I gulped. My big sister is almost dead again! I can't risk that!

"Jenni. Summer. I'm gonna get Cherry. Stay out here! It will be colder in a cave." I stated. Summer shivered and Jenni nodded before trying to see if she could get Summer to talk to use her energy to keep herself warm.

I hope that nothing has happened to my big sister...

**Summer's Point of View - **

"Are you okay, Summer? Do you want your coat back?"

"N-no..."

_**"HELP ME!"**_ Was then yelled from further up the mountain. OLLIE!

"N-Need t-to he-help b-br-brother!" I shivered before turning to face Jenni.

"W-Wait for Ben. N-need to get O-O-Ollie..." I shuddered before making my way up the mountain. When I had got a lot further up, my arms and legs had gone blue, but, what I saw shocked me. Tyler was there with a few Pinchers, and my little brother was lying in the snow, barely awake, and Tyler was about to push him off!

"STOP IT!" I just about yelled, before taking a few trembly steps towards the villains.

"Hm? Oh. It is Summer. Come to rescue your little brother?" Tyler smirked.

"Yeah. Now get away from Oliver right this second." I snapped. My anger was keeping me warm.

"No. Now watch me push him off." He laughed. I gulped and ran forward. I grabbed Ollie and went skidding into the snow.

"Ollie..." I shivered as snow wrapped around Mine and Ollie's sides.

"Big sister..." Ollie whispered as he huddled up to me. Everything was beginning to go black.

"Do you know what? Summer and her brother are just a waste of time. Lets just leave them to die in this frozen wasteland." Tyler snapped before walking away with his Pinchers just as everything went numb around me.

**Ben's Point of View - **

I felt cold now. Cherry was wrapped up in my coat as we left the cave. But I was shocked at what I saw. Jenni was calling for Summer, who must have gone further up the mountain.

"Jenni! Where is Summer?!" I shouted.

"Up there! She went to rescue Ollie after he yelled for help, but everything has gone quiet up there!" She explained. The three of us went up the mountain and were shocked at what we saw. There was just an arm there, almost completely covered in snow. Me and my sisters moved the snow away and gasped. The arm belonged to Summer. She was lying unconscious with Ollie, also unconscious, huddled u to her in her arms...


	29. The Pinchers - LEADERLESS!

**Ben's Point of View - Mt Sorbet base**

"I am going to stop the bad guys, okay, Jenni and Cherry?"

"Sure thing big bro!"

"Can't I go with you, for safety little brother?"

"No, Cherry! Summer and Ollie might die unless someone looks after them! Please stay here!" I begged my older sister after taking a quick glance at my pale girlfriend and her little brother. Both of them looked seriously ill. Jenni was trying to get them both as warm as possible. Summer began to stir as I began to walk away.

"O-O-Ollie... I-Is h-h-he oka-okay?" She groaned as she wrapped her arms around herself. I turned around and knelt down next to her.

"Not really... Both of you nearly died out there!" I whispered as I hugged her.

"Wh-Where i-is he?" She asked as she weakly wrapped her arms around me.

"Over there, with Jenni and Cherry. They are probably going to help get him to someplace warm, which should be where you are too." I stated. Summer shook her head.

"I need to stay with you..." She murmured. She must be warming up with my body heat, which is getting even warmer as our twins conveniently decided to show up then and start embarrassing us.

"Aww... You two look so cute together, yet you look so cold!" Sarah awed, before throwing a blanket over us both, as we both looked freezing and Jenni and Cherry had our coats.

**Summer's Point of View - **

I took a quick glance at my little brother who was shivering in the arms of Jenni. He and Jenni seem really close, but he doesn't seem to like Cherry too much. I am beginning to think that even though Ollie is eight, and Jenni is eleven, that something is going on between them, as in more than a 'brother and sister' like relationship. Do those two like each other more than friends?

"Summer, do you want to stay here?" Ben asked me.

"I want to stay with you. I want to... Oh... It's too late..." I whispered as we saw an Articuno fly off the top of the mountain. Ben groaned.

"Looks like I will just have to stick with Moltres for now then." Ben moaned before going silent.

"OH S***! YOU IDIOTS JUST LEAD ME TO WHERE THIS LOT ARE! THANKS A LOT!" Me and Ben jolted around jut to see Tyler unconscious on the ground and Sarah stood by him with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"My hand may have accidentally hit his head." She smirked. I groaned. But hey! The Pinchers have no leaders now! They have nobody in control! WE STOPPED THE BAD GUYS!


	30. Summer - from a festival to a hostage!

**Summer's Point of View - Rand's House**

"So this is the kid who was a perv?" Nema asked, prodding Tyler's shoulder, who just spat at her.

"Yep. But what ya gonna do now? I mean, me and Summer have boyfriends who are with us almost twenty-four seven, you are tied up, and we can taunt you as much as we want!" Sarah smirked in his face.

"You two are b****es. Big fat b****es. I was trying to do the world a favour and get rid of you both!" Tyler growled from the chair he was on. Nobody held me back from kicking his face, breaking his nose, giving him a black eye, knocking out a few of his teeth and giving him a nosebleed. Don't forget the bright red shoe print on his face. Nema just gawped at me trying to hold back her laughing. Sarah was already laughing her head off. Jenni and Ollie walked in is of the 'b****es' part and were laughing at the state of Tyler's face. Ben and his twin walked in after the kick and just looked confused.

"Su- Summer- Summer just-!" Sarah laughed, unable to finish her sentence.

"KICKED HIM IN THE FACE!" Ollie cheered. Apparently, all of our parents are busy at the moment, so Ollie, Jenni and Cherry are going to be with us for a while. Ben and Damon burst out laughing then. Cherry walking in and growled.

"SHUT UP YOU LOT! I AM F***ING BUSY AT THE MOMENT, CAN'T YOU TELL?!" Cherry yelled, before storming out. We all went quiet, except for Tyler, who was just muttering curses at us all under his breath.

"Oh yeah! Uncle says that he wants to see all of you downstairs!" Ollie shouted, breaking the silence. We all went down to see an angry-looking Cherry doing her fingernails black and Uncle Rand talking to someone over the phone. They must be in Oblivia, seeming as there is no contact with outside regions from Oblivia and vice-versa for at least another four months.

"So you want me to say that you want them to go there? Okay." Was all that we heard Rand say before he put the phone away.

"What was that about, Uncle?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing. Just get changed and go to Cocona Village." Rand explained.

"We are already dressed though!" We all shouted.

"I mean, make sure that Summer and Ben are not in Ranger uniforms, you and Damon not in clothes that you wore as Pinchers, or you will get kicked out of the village, Ollie out of his sandy and muddy clothes, Jenni too, and Nema get something less... oily." He explained.

After a few minutes, we all wanted to go to Cocona Village, but Cherry was taking ages doing some makeup.

"Go without me! I don't wanna go!" Cherry shouted. Ben and Jenni sweatdropped as Cherry seemed to have been getting like that a lot more often. A bit of time later, we were at the village.

"Okay, why are we-" Ollie began, just before music blurted out. In fact, I was that shocked by the sudden music, I tripped over my shoes (which had 2 inch heels!) and fell onto Ben. Embarrassment of the highest level when our twins are around.  
"Finally made it, eh?" We all turned around and saw Booker and Rand stood there, Rand almost laughing at me and Ben.

"Say a word and you die." I growled, jumping onto the ground. Rand shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Everyone! The heroes are here!" Booker yelled. We all gave each other confused looks. Then Jenni pushed me and Ben forward.

"He meant you two!" She hissed, pushing us forward even more. Then I remembered something. When I was a toddler, I was taken once a year with Mom, Daddy, Sarah, Crawford and Sven to the Rainbow Festival in Cocona Village!

"Take it you remembered, Summer?" Sarah asked, a big grin on her face.

"Yep. Good old times as a little kid." I smiled.

**Ben's Point of View - **

After a long few hours of partying hard, Summer was absolutely exhausted, as she was still regaining her energy after what happened on Mt. Sorbet, so Rand took her back to his house for some rest, along with a yawning Nema. We were still dancing when Sarah fell to her knees, looking as though she was in serious pain.

"You okay?" Damon asked, looking majorly confused.

"N-No... I don't... SUMMER!" She yelled, scrambling to her feet.

"What about her?" I asked.

"We need to get to Rand's house, ASAP!" She yelled, before running off. Me and Damon caught up to her and we all gasped when we got to Rand's house. Some of the wall was broken, the door had been bashed in, and the windows were smashed. We ran inside and saw Rand and Leanne (who decided to stay here, for the sake of archeology) unconscious on the floor. Ollie and Jenni ran in straight after us.

"What happened?!" Ollie yelled, just as Rand pulled himself up, using the kitchen table for support.

"Oh... It happened so fast... Cherry, she helped Tyler escape and left with him... Then they came back with a person who had clothes alternating between blue and red... They grabbed Summer and Nema... Trashed up the house... Then left with Summer and Nema as hostages and knocked us both out..." N-No way... My big sister has been working with them...


	31. The first letter of each!

**Summer's Point of View - ?  
**"She isn't waking up, Ty-Ty. What should we do?" That sounded a whole lot like Ben's big sister.

"Kick her maybe? Stab her with her own shoe, seeming as they have two inch heels?"

"Yeah, maybe the second would do." I tried to move, but because of what happened on Mt. Sorbet, I had no energy and couldn't. I felt something stab through my hand, making me give off a small yelp of pain.

"So she was awake, but couldn't move. This'll be fun. Cherry, you go to Purple Eyes and keep an eye on the other hostage." Tyler laughed as I slightly opened my eyes. It was definitely Ben's older sister, but she was wearing all black.

"L-Leave me alone..." I groaned. Tyler shook his head as Cherry walked out and slammed shut this ancient rock door using some weird switch. It was only me and Tyler in here now. He then walked over to me and forced me to sit up.

"Right now, we have people keeping their eyes on Sarah, Ollie, Crawford, Sven and your parents. Don't do what I say and they will be hurt, get it?!" I was absolutely terriffied by this guy. What I did to his face just made him look tougher now. I just gave a shaky nod and he smirked.

"Finally a chance to do what I have wanted to do from day one. Of course, Ben isn't going to know a thing, right? We left nothing behind that would lead him to you. You are completely vulnerable now." He smirked as he pushed me into the ground, hurting my head.

**Ben's Point of View - Silver falls**

"Here? There is nothing here!" I groaned. Damon was just looking around with Jenni to see if there was anywhere that people could be held as hostages. Moments later, two screams came from behind the waterfall.

"One of them was definitely Nema and the other Summer!" Jenni shouted. The reason it was Damon and Jenni with me? We know a lot about Cherry, so she would have to give us information about where Summer and Nema are if we confront her. After all, the four of us are siblings!

"Lookie here! Ruins behind the falls! Come here, you two!" Damon shouted. Me and Jenni ran over to him and gasped. There was one! Summer and Nema are somewhere there! We ran in and looked around.

"So much ancient writing! Leanne showed me something which is the basic Oblivian ancient language! See, this bit says: The Ancient Hero fought to save the region of Oblivia valiantly and intrepidly, and as a result, saved Oblivia from impending disaster!" Jenni gasped. No wonder she likes things like history and Oblivia!

"Anyway, we have a certain blue haired girl and a certain brother's girlfriend to search for?" Damon stated, jabbing Jenni in the arm. He has really softened over the past few days.

After about an hour of venturing around the ruins, we heard talking.

"But what is happening to her?"

"Not saying, you little twit."

"B-But..."

"OH SHUT UP!" The three of us barged into the room and saw Cherry raise a fist at Nema.

"Great example you're setting for your little sister, Cherry." I snapped. Cherry gasped and quickly dropped Nema.

"Hey little siblings!" Cherry awkwardly laughed. I growled at her.

"Don't 'hey' us. We heard about what you did and saw what you just did." Damon snapped.

"And where is my girlfriend?!" I shouted.

"Please let me go if I tell you!" She pleaded.

"Maybe." Jenni stated.

"Rubbish is what you throw in the bin. A creepy Pokemon is attacking you. People often get on my nerves. I think Ben is stupid. Nothing is going to stop me from doing what I want. Go away now if you want to live. Hate is what I am fuelled on. Everyone is evil at heart. Run away whilst you can." She growled, barging past us.

"Huh?" Jenni asked. I didn't really get what she meant either. Damon got it though.

"The first letter of every sentence is what Tyler is doing to Summer..." He stated. I gulped when I went through what Cherry said in my head. Tyler has wanted to do that to Summer since day one! I need to help her!

"SUMMER!" I then yelled, after running out of the room, leaving Damon and Jenni to help Nema. Oh Arceus help Summer... Please...


	32. The rescue

**Ben's Point of View - Oblivia Ruins**

I eventually found an ancient door to the room containing Summer. I could tell as you could hear her crying at the other side of the door. I listened into a conversation going on in there.

"Was that really necessary, Tyler?! She was one of our only keys to getting to the back of the ruins, and you do that! There is almost no chance of getting back there now!"

"Arceus, please! I have been wanting to do that ever since I first saw her though, but that Ben t*** has always been there to save her! This could be my only chance of getting her alone!"

"That is still no excuse to have done... that!"

"She liked it though! Everybody likes me!"

"I didn't like it... You scare me..." I could hear Summer whimper. Then I noticed something by the side of the door. It was like a little tunnel directly into that room. It was too narrow for me to fit through... But Summer could! I crouched down to the tunnel then.

"Summer! Can you hear me?!" I whispered, which ended up echoing.

"Yeah! Ben, is that you?!"

"Yep! This tunnel, do you think that you can crawl through?"

"Erm... yeah! I can! I will have to be quick if I try to escape though!" After a few minutes, I pulled a shaky and crying Summer through to my side of the door. I hugged her tightly and she began crying even harder. Then the door opened.

"You... How did I not know that YOU would save her?!" Tyler growled.

"You hurt her, so why would I not come to save her?! Nema had a tracker with her so we could detect where you were!" I snapped. Summer held onto me even tighter. After a few minutes of hurling verbal abuse at each other, Tyler pulled out a knife.

"Give Summer to me, and I won't stab you both!" He yelled. I gulped, but then something strange happened.

"What makes you think that?"

"You two get outta here."

"Don't think that Kate didn't sense that Summer was in trouble. Female guardian thing." I laughed at that remark from Keith. Kate was first to speak, Kellyn second, and Keith last. I looked at Summer, who just gave me a shaky nod. Kate quickly ran over to us and used her Cresselia powers to help us escape. We ended up in the kitchen of a rebuilt Rand's house. What I saw there shocked me though. Well, from what I could see and hear from amongst mine and Summer's tears.

"I'm ever so sorry! Ben's reaction when he found out what my own boyfriend, who I have broke up with now, was doing to his girlfriend made me realise how wrong what I was soing was! Please forgive me!" I saw Cherry there, crying. So she comes crawling back to us, huh? After what she did to us?!


	33. Just for us two!

**Summer's Point of View - Rand's House**

"Please, Summer... Please come out, big sister..." Ollie begged from next to where I was shaking under my bedcovers.

"No! I am not coming out!" I sobbed. Ollie tried to grab my wrist and pull me out, but I pulled my arm straight back under. I heard my little brother groan and walk away. I just stayed lying where I was, hugging my knees, having horrible thoughts of what Tyler did to me in my head. The door opened then, I could then hear footsteps approach me.

"Summer?... Ben wants to see you at the Gracidea Field nearby." I pulled my head out from under the covers and saw Jenni stood there, Ollie by her side.

"Why should I leave the house?! Tyler might find me!" I almost screamed.

"You do know that Kate, Keith and Kellyn are still fighting with him at the Oblivia ruins?" Ollie asked.

"Oh... Okay... Go away whilst I get changed..."

"Ben said to wear something pretty! Like a dress!" Ollie shouted as he ran out.

"Boys will be boys." Jenni muttered as she walked out. In fact, I think that I will end up as good friends with Jenni too, just like Ollie. But I think that something is definitely going on with those two still... I rummaged through my wardrobe then. What would Ben think of as 'pretty'? I was confused for quite a while. The SHE walked in. We had let Cherry stay, but she is not allowed to leave the house at all until communications are back up with other regions, so that she can get taken to Almia to be questioned as to why she helped the Pinchers.

"Ben likes the colour Purple. Wear that." She stated, pulling my favourite purple dress out of the wardrobe and pushing it at me before walking out of the room. Okay...

I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was strapless, and went up to my knees, which somehow looked a bit like a ballet outfit. I shook my head after looking at myself. I went into mine and Ben's room and grabbed some silver leggings and put them on underneath. I'm not confident wearing skirts, dresses and shorts without anything like leggings underneath after what Tyler did to me. I slipped into my purple boots and grabbed my jacket and decided that I had kept Ben waiting for long enough.

**Ben's Point of View - Gracidea Field**

I was beginning to think that this was a bad idea and that Summer probably isn't going to leave our room for a while. It is getting darker too. Jenni then ran into the clearing.

"She's coming!" She shouted before running off. I jumped into action and quickly covered up her suprise. I was almost gawping when she walked into the field. She wore an amazing purple dress. But only one person knows that I like the colour purple... Did Cherry help her choose the dress?

"Hey, Ben." Summer whispered as she walked over to me. I held both of her hands (before letting go of the right, remembering that Cherry stabbed it and it was bandaged up) and pulled her a bit closer to me, as she was stood quite far away and I want to see her eyes in the moonlight.

"You look pretty. I never knew that you could look so pretty."

"According to Ollie, he said that you said that I had to look pretty."

"Looks like I have to have words with your little brother then."

"He likes to manipulate words when he finds something funny."

"Explains that then. Anyway, enough about that. How do you feel, anyway? After... You know what?"

"I feel a bit better, but you make me feel a whole lot better. You have protected me from day one. That makes me love you even more... And why did you want me to come here?"

"Because... Don't you remember? It has been a year since we officially began dating at the Ranger School. A whole year. So I have something planned for you."

"What is it?"

"Shut your eyes. Or should I cover them for you?"

"I can do some things myself you know!" She shut her eyes and I pulled her a bit deeper into the clearing. I uncovered her eyes and grinned. It was all fitting into place perfectly.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just a second." I walked back over to her and grabbed her unbandaged hand.

"Okay. Now you can open them." She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wh-What is this?!"

"A romantic picnic for just you and me." I smiled.

"I love you, Ben." Summer smiled, almost at the brink of crying with happiness before she kissed me.


	34. Their current targets!

**Summer's Point of View**

Me and Ben got back to Rand's house in fits of laughter. I mean, come on, a Magikarp jumping into Ben, pushing him into the water, then a group of Shaymin dived on me, thinking that I was an over grown Gracidea flower!

"Hey! Come here! Do you two think that you can help?" Sarah shouted from a computer with Damon, Jenni, Ollie and Nema.

"What is it?" I asked peeking at the computer screen over her shoulder.

"Right, up until yesterday, me and Damon were still able to access all Pincher systems. Now we are completely locked out. If we try to break in, it crashes the computer. Any idea about a password or something?" I thought for a moment. Tyler is one of the Pincher Leaders that I know actually accesses the systems, so it is likely something assosciated with him. Then I got an idea. It brought back bad memories, but my memories with Ben over powered it. I typed it in, and it worked. Yuck. Who would use that as a password?! IT WAS FREAKING DISGUSTING!

"What was it, Sum?" Ollie asked. Oh Arceus, I ain't telling him! I whispered it to Sarah, Damon and Ben. Not Ollie and Jenni.

"Meanies! Why can't we know?!" Jenni yelled.

"It is horrible, disgusting, and will scar you for life if you knew, Jenni." Ben stated, before pointing at the screen.

"It says that the Zapdos on Mt Layluda is their next target." Damon stated.

"Yes, NEXT target. Here are their CURRENT targets. Oh no..." Sarah shakily stated. My eyes went wide. Instead of it usually being either me, Ben, Damon or Sarah... It was Ollie and Jenni. My little brother can't be touched by those... those... LUNATICS!

"What is the current target? WAH! HELP ME, BIG SISTERS!" Ollie yelled, latching onto me and Sarah.

"Don't worry, Ollie. They ain't going to lay a finger on you. Not if I have anything to do with it." I whispered to him as he began crying. They will pay for making my little brother cry!


	35. Just for going outside!

**Summer's Point of View**

"Big sis, I'm scared... I want to go outside, but I'm too scared..." Ollie moped. I picked him up and hugged him. He doesn't deserve to be scared. He is only little.

"I could go out with you, if you want." I whispered to him with a comforting voice. He nodded.

"I want to go and see the Lapras. I have never seen one before..." I nodded as I put my little brother back on the floor.

"Oh! And I want Sarah to come too." He then whispered. I smiled at him before he ran off to get my twin. I began frowning as he left though. Why do they want him and Jenni? There has to be a logical reason behind why, but I can't think of one.

"Hey, you going out, Sum?" I turned around and noticed Ben stood there.

"Yep. With Ollie and possibly Sarah."

"Okay. It is just that Rand wants me on Sophian Island, Damon is nowhere to be seen, Leanne is busy and Nema is busy being herself, plus Cherry... No way can anyone trust her again."

"Looking for someone to look after Jenni? Can't you take her with you?"

"Thanks for that! The most simple answer right under my nose!" Ben kissed my cheek then before walking off. Ollie ran back over to me then.

"Was Ben trying to get you to do something with him? Like... that?" My little brother is FREAKING DIRTY MINDED!

"No. He was asking me something."

"Like if he wanted to-"

"Not that... Anyway, did you find Sarah?"

"Nope. Nema said she went with Damon somewhere."

"Okay then. So, do you want to go now, little bro?"

"Okay!"

A few minutes later, Ollie was dragging me past that curl bay. The beach next to Lapras beach. Moments later, something grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, making me scream. Ollie let go of my other arm and turned around, before going pale in the face.

"Stop hurting my big sister!"

"No, not until she gives in and lets us take you." S***. Tyler. I mouthed to Ollie to run back to Rand's house. He looked at me with fear evident in his face before running away. A few Pinchers tried running to grab him, but I quickly used my Jirachi powers to teleport him to Ben, Rand and Jenni on Sophian Island.

"You b****. Selfishly putting yourself at risk for your brother." I kicked him as he smirked that, and I jumped away from him when he let go of me.

"I would rather myself be hurt or taken instead of my brother."

"Oh really? Because we were going to take you if he got away anyway."

**Ben's Point of View**

"Are you sure that Articuno has been seen flying over the Canal Ruins?"

"Yes, Ben." Rand sweatdropped. Moments later, there was a flash of light, and Ollie appeared whilst at the verge of tears.

"STUPID SUMMER!" He yelled before crying. Jenni ran over him to try and stop him from crying. I couldn't hear what Jenni said, but I heard Ollie.

"B-But Summer is stuck with the guy who hurt her in the Oblivia Ruins! Sh-She might be in trouble!" Oh no... Tyler has Summer...

"I am going back to Renbow Island. I can't stand the thought of Tyler getting Summer again." I growled then. Rand nodded.

"Jenni, you stay here with Rand. Only go back to Renbow Island when it is Pincher free." I whispered to my sister then. She nodded and went back to comforting Ollie. I quickly used my Staraptor to get there and ran to where I had heard Ollie sobbing about. When I got to by Curl Bay, there was nothing there except grass that had been kicked up through a tough fight and Summer's styler. Great. I think that they have kidnapped Summer again...

**Summer's Point of View**

The Pinchers had pulled me to Mt Layluda, which they must have taken up residence in. Tyler was trying to question me as to where Jenni was, and where I had teleported Ollie to. My had resorted to using violence to get me to speak though...

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Nope." Tyler then pulled out a knife and dragged it across my cheek, making it sting as it began to bleed heavily.

"I could do worse, you know."

"I know that, and I want you to leave my brother alone!" Tyler dug the knife into my shoulder then, easily dislocating it.

"Sophian Island!" I sobbed as it stung like mad on my face, my shoulder, and many other places that Tyler had punched, slapped or kicked me. I got dropped to the ground then by the two Pinchers who were holding onto me.

"Leave her there until we need her again." Tyler stated before walking away. The two Pinchers walked away then, before a large boulder fell, and blocked my way out of this little cave like part of the mountain. I was trapped, and nobody knows where I was...


	36. Pain

**Ben's Point of View**

"DAMN IT! How could I have let this happen?..." I sobbed, leaning against a tree and holding Summer's styler in my hand. That perv has her, and I have no idea where they have her. My own styler began to ring.

"_B... eed... om... elp o... hian... lan... Pin... ers!" _I could make out just three words. Sophian Island. Pinchers. So that means... JENNI! I quickly flew back up to the Canal Ruins. Rand was there unconscious, Ollie was nowhere to be seen, and Jenni was trying to break out of the grip of some Pinchers. That got me ticked off, and I threw a fireball using my Moltres powers at every Pincher there.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" I snapped, grabbing Jenni's wrist. The ones who didn't have flesh sizzling away just looked at me in fear and ran away. The others eventually got up and running too. Jenni hugged me and began crying then.

"They got Ollie... Summer is going to hate me..."

"She won't. She was taken by the Pinchers too."

"A-Again?"

"Yes."

"But she will still hate me for not stopping them from taking him..."

"Look. What happened here isn't your fault-"

"It was Summer's." Jenni hid behind me when a certain guy that I would like to punch in the face appeared.

"How is it?!" I growled.

"I used... How do you put this?... Force to find out where her brother got sent to. And I am here for _her_ because my Pinchers failed." He snapped, pointing at my sister.

"Not without going through us first." I smiled faintly when mine and Summer's twin siblings appeared.

"Yay big bros..." Jenni whispered. I hugged my sister again when she broke down. I think that she really does like Summer's brother.

**Summer's Point of View**

"Yowchie!" Someone got pushed into this weird cave prison thing when the boulder moved slightly. The person ran over to me when it moved back though.

"Big sis! You're hurt!" They caught Ollie... Ollie put his small hand on the still bleeding wound on my cheek, which made it hurt even more.

"Oh no! I hurt you even more! I'm sorry, big sis!" I hugged him (sort of) with my arm that wasn't bleeding and had a dislocated shoulder then. Ollie began crying.

"It's my fault you got hurt! You got taken because you sent me away from the bad guys, but they just hurt you to find out where I am!" Ollie latched onto me then, refusing to let go because I was hurt. Then there was a commotion outside. But something felt strange about it. Thew ground began to heat up then. Ben must be here. Ben is one of the only humans in Oblivia who can literally heat things up (as in temperature, fire etc.) without causing themselves pain. The big rock in the way moved then. But I felt as though I was about to fall unconscious. I am glad that my last sight before I did pass out was the familiar caring hazel eyes of the boy I love...


	37. Final Chapter and secrets revealed!

**Summer's Point of View**

I groaned as I woke up. It looked like it was late at night, as I realised that it was dark outside and Ben was snoring away on his bed. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The wound on my cheek had been stitched up. I looked at my shoulder then. It was bandaged up quite tightly. It must have been a very deep injury and my shoulder must have been badly dislocated.

"Finally woke up, Sum?" I noticed Ben yawning, sat down in the hallway.

"Yeah, but why are you out there?"

"I can't sleep, and I realised that you were not in your bed, so I figured that you had woke up and gone into the bathroom to check your injuries."

"But I want to ask you something else too..."

"What? Fire away."

"How did I survive?..."

"You are one of the strongest girls that I know, Summer. You would have to survive. Plus... I wouldn't have let you not survive."

"You serious?"

"One hundred percent."

"Anyway, was that you I saw before I fell unconscious?"

"Well, you did pass out in my arms."

"What happened after?"

"Well, we got you and Ollie back here, then we went and confronted the Pinchers, kicked butt, met Zapdos, you were still out of it a week later and blah de blah de blah. Sorry. I'm a bit bored."

"I could tell from the blah de blah de blah."

"You could? Anyway, the Pinchers all got arrested afterwards, and it turned out that Doctor Edward, Arley from Cocona Village, Hocus the magician from Tilt Village and that Kasa from the Aqua Resort were the main leaders, so they all got arrested too."

"So it is all over?"

"Completely. No more Pinchers. Nothing."

"But that means that we have to... RETURN TO ALMIA!" I yelled then, waking everyone else up. Ben must have forgotten that, as he started cursing to himself.

"I take it that you... two just realised that you... must leave..." Rand yawned before resting his head on Leanne's shoulder.

"But... We might never come back!" Ben began to stammer.

"We will. After all... We still have a few more legendaries to meet here." Summer grinned.

**Ben's Point of View - Three years later**  
"Okay, I have no idea why you want me to meet you in the middle of Pueltown, Summer!"

"Right. I may as well tell you. If you want, we can stay in Oblivia permanenly. It is all cleared with the professor and our families if you want to."

"Yes! Of course I do! But something else is bothering you... I can tell."

"Okay, Benny... I may as well tell you... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Okay, rare author's note. This was the last chapter, and there IS going to be a sequel, which will be uploaded later today. It will be called: 'Heaven and Hell'. There is a reference to Ben and Summer's child the title. Anyway, thanks for reading this story!**


End file.
